Sabor a Chocolate
by Ninna Sky
Summary: ...siempre con esa mirada ta fria, ese ceño fruncido, cara de pocos amigos y esa actitud tan seca... no hay nada bueno en ti... a excepcion que tienes sabor a chocolate
1. Chapter 1

**SABOR A CHOCOLATE**

**SAKURA POV**

Ufff…. -Resoplo cansada- la verdad que esto de vivir sola es muy cansado…. – digo con pesadez

Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y soy una estudiante de preparatorio, tengo 16 años y bueno se preguntaran como es eso de la mudanza, el caso es que para seguir con mis estudios, mi abuelo (padre de mi madre), me inscribió a una preparatoria con bastante prestigio aquí en Tokio, ya que mi padre y mi hermano tiene ya sus trabajos algo lejos de aquí opte por venir a vivir en Tokio, yo sé que no será nada fácil pero lo sobrellevare, en fin… aquí estoy ordenando mi habitación, pues para mi suerte pude encontrar un departamento para compartir bastante cerca del Instituto…

La semana pasada vine con mi padre a Tokio, a buscar una habitación, para mi suerte cuando fui al instituto, encontré un pizarrón donde habían avisos para solicitar compañeras de departamento, así que me pase por varios lugares, algunos no tan bonitos otras si que eran bonito pero algo caros, y bueno con todo esto ya no quiero que mi abuelo ni mi padre se vean en dificultades… es así como llegamos a uno, se encontraba a algunas calles del instituto pero se veía bastante bien…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**-Buenas tarde…- dice mi padre y yo lo seguía**_

_**-Buenas tardes - responde una chica bastante linda y joven. **_

_**-Bueno, vengo con mi hija por este anuncio – dice papa enseñándole el volante**_

_**-Si claro, apenas ayer llegó una chica bastante linda, y firmo en contrato – dijo bastante alegre**_

_**-Entonces nos encantaría verlo – dice papá, y empezamos a seguirla, mientras la muchacha le explicaba lo de la renta.**_

_**-Y por cierto mi nombre es Naomi, y soy la encargada del edificio – dijo bastante sonriente la muchacha**_

_**-Mucho gusto señorita yo soy Fujitaka Kinomoto y ella es mi hija Sakura – dijo mi padre **_

_**Llegamos al departamento la verdad era bastante lindo, se veía cómodo y espacioso, a la entrada estaba la sala con unos pequeños sofás y una cocina con barra hacia el comedor, un baño espacioso y dos habitaciones. Pero lo que más me encanto es el balcón de la sala. Así que emocionada lo registre por todos lados y entonces le dije a papa que si estaba bien, el con su amplia sonrisa le dijo a la joven que firmaría el contrato y me mudaría lo más pronto posible… **_

_**-Bueno ya está el contrato y los 6 meses de depósito, ahora me gustaría saber quién es la chica con la que mi hija compartirá el departamento- dijo mi padre**_

_**-Bueno la chica se llama Faren Li, y pues lo arrendo creo para su hermana que va a ir al instituto Seijo de aquí cerca, o bueno es lo que le entendí, es que la verdad no hablo chino y la muchacha no hablaba bien el japonés – dijo la señorita con una gota en la cabeza.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Jejeje, bueno no es que yo sea tan tímida pero con papa siempre hago que el se encargue de todo xD! Y yo me dedico a disfrutar, buuu aunque ahora las cosa cambiaran un poco, peor bueno es un paso a la adultez como dice Tomoyo, y bueno Tomoyo es mi amiga de toda la vida y también es mi prima, pero ahora ella fue a Europa a seguir con sus estudios, siempre hablamos por inter, así que es como si ella seguiría aquí…

-mmm ya esta, termine de desempacar todo a tiempo, ahora a cenar- y me dirigí hacia la cocina

-qué raro ya mañana es el primer día de clases y aún no conozco a mi compañera de apartamento, según dijo Naomi su nombre es Xiao Li y es de China, espero que nos hagamos buenas amigas – digo mientras corto un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que me mando mi padre – wow, si que papa cocina delicioso… este pastel esta buenísimo, bueno creo que hoy no la conoceré, que le habrá ocurrido… -digo mientras me alisto para dormir

_**Al día siguiente… **_

-mmmm, ¿qué hora es? –digo abriendo los ojos lentamente y fijándome en el despertador- wow las 6:00am, que raro despertarme a esta hora, debe ser un buen presagio jejeje, así que a prepararme para mi primer día!

Al llegar pude ver los pizarrones con la selección de aulas, así que me dirigí a ver en que salón estaría yo… pero al estirarme accidentalmente empuje a la chica que estaba en frente mío, y la hice caer…

-lo lamento, sólo estaba viendo la lista… - le dije expendiéndole la mano para ayudarla, pero me miró con furia y empujo mi mano, al pararse me di cuenta que era algo más baja que yo pero que era bastante linda.

-eres una patosa- me dijo sin más y se fue

-ash, pero si fue un accidente no fue a posta… - digo en voz baja, en fin, me toco en el 1-B, así que a buscar mi salón… pero al entrar veo a la chica con la que tropecé, le sonrió nerviosamente pero esta simplemente se voltea y se pone a hablar con algunas chicas, en eso ellas me miran y comienzan a reír – _demonios seguro están hablando de mi… ahhhh_ – me digo a mi misma y sin más busque una silla lo bastante lejos de ellas, en cuanto entro el asesor saludo a todos, nos dio los horarios y las materias, luego nos pidió ir a la ceremonia de apertura y con eso el primer día terminaría.

-hola soy Ayumi Hinto – dice una chica alegre parándose delante de mío

-hola yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, un gusto – le digo devolviéndole el saludo y empezamos a charlar

-mucho gusto, que tal? Como estas? Que te pareció el primer día? A mi me encanto… no eres de Tokio verdad?, de donde? Es bonito?

La chica literalmente no me dejaba hablar ella preguntaba y se respondía sola – jajaj si soy de Tomoeda, mmm sip lindo día, buen día para mi también, oye sabes dónde está el baño me urge ir – digo algo apenada por cortarle la conversación así…

-a pues es por la sigue derecho pasas las escaleras y ya llegas, pero apúrate no querrás llegar tarde a la ceremonia de apertura. – me dijo sonriente

-ok, gracias regreso enseguida! – digo yéndome corriendo

-claro Sakura te levantas temprano, el día es precioso los pájaros cantan vas a baño y te pierdes!, no podrías ser más genial - me regaño a mi misma por lo despistada que fui al no preguntar dónde diablos quedaba el Auditorio, sigo el paso hasta que escucho a una chica bastante alterada.

-te dije que seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario, no sé porque te pones así! Yo te amo, regresa conmigo por favor, volvamos a china, regresemos juntos – le decía con los ojos llorosos

-ya te dije que no, es inútil que vengas a decir todo eso, así que vete de una buenas ves, no quiero que nadie sepa que te conozco siquiera, así que aléjate de mi – le decía el chico en un tono bastante frio

-por favor regresa conmigo, vámonos – le rogaba la chica hasta podría decir que se arrodillo delante de él… :S bueno la verdad parecía, aunque no podía ver bien desde mi escondite, pero entonces el chico comenzó a andar y por un segundo nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me asuste y me di media vuelta y me eche a correr – _pero qué demonios estaba pensando, no debí haber estado ahí, waaaaa _

-Sakuraaa! Por aquí, Sakura! – escucho gritar a Ayumi a lo lejos en la entrada de un edifico bastante grande que me he de suponer es el auditorio – vaya hasta que llegaste, la ceremonia esta por empezar, creí que te habías perdido – me dice en tono burlón

- jejeje, claro que no, sólo demore un poco en el baño – digo fingiendo una sonrisa

_-Hasta que se termino la dichosa apertura, la verdad que todo ese lío me daba vueltas la cabeza, pude ver el rostro del muchacho se veía bastante serio, con el seño fruncido y una mirada profunda, espero que no me haya visto…._ – pienso nerviosa – _por eso no tienes que ser tan curiosa… - _me digo mientras entro al departamento, y escucho algunos ruidos provenientes de la cocina – _debe ser mi compañera iré a presentarme_- pienso con ilusión

-hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, un pla…cer… - digo viendo voltear a un chico! Y grito – Hoooooooooeeeeee –cuando me doy cuenta que era el mismo de esta mañana.

* * *

Nota: bueno creo que me quedo muy corto, pero los prox capitulos seran mas extensos... se que algunas cosas no estan tan claras waaaa es porque todo lo imagino a detalle en mi cabeza pero se me hace extenso escribirlo, espero que uds tmb puedan recrear los escenarios con lo que pongo... bueno esta es mi primera historia asi que espero que me sigan ^o^! gracias por leerla :)


	2. Chapter 2

**SABOR A CHOCOLATE**

**SAKURA POV**

-_no puede ser… es el mismo chico de la mañana! Waaaaa porque me mira así! Me reconoció? Ya me descubrió?... Nooooo! parece que va a asesinarme… soy muy joven para morir...-_ pienso mientras el chico sigue viéndome con esa mirada asesina- _bueno aunque mi vida en Tokio fue bastante corta, tuvo amigos importante en Tomoeda, nunca los olvidare… antes de morir dejo mi preciada laptop a Tomoyo donde guardo mis secretos y todas mis pertenencias las dono a la caridad… _- pienso resignada- Kamisama recíbeme con los brazos abiertos!- digo, bueno grito levantando los brazos

-hey! tu loca, deja de hacer cosas tan raras, dime quien eres?, como entraste a MI DEPARTAMENTO?- me dice sin quitar esa mirada.

_-parece que no me reconoció… uffff _– pienso - oye como que loca, este también es mi departamento! – digo ahora, algo alterada y aliviada - hoeee! O sea que t… tu… eres mi compañera de piso? – pregunto algo horrorizada

-como que compañera, no ves que soy un hombre- me dice bastante altaneramente

-etto... lo siento… es que la encargada dijo que sería una mujer mi compañera llamada Xiao Li– le digo apenada por la confusión

-bueno pero ves que no, uds las mujeres son unas tontas, ese es mi nombre chino, aquí soy Shaoran Li - me dice con el ceño fruncido – bueno ahora que las cosas están claras te diré, uno no me llames nunca por mi nombre – dice mirándome de pies a cabeza- no le doy confianza a cualquiera…

-oye! Yo no soy cual… - trato de decir pero me interrumpe acercándose y poniéndome un dedo en la boca en señal para que me callara… y luego ponerse a contar con los dedos

-dos: mis asuntos, tus asuntos… por separado, no me importa lo que hagas mientras no te pongas en mi camino, tres: no traigas a nadie a casa sin haberme avisado antes, cuatro: como parece que vas al mismo instituto que yo… no me hables como si me conocieras ahí, entendido?- me dice en tono bastante arrogante

-ni quien quisiera hablarte o meterse en tus cosas eres un odioso… un tonto… un menso! – digo inflando los cachetes y sacándole la lengua… - Vete al demonio Li jum ah, por cierto fue realmente un GUSTO conocerte – le digo en tono sarcástico, le doy la espalda y me voy a MI habitación

/habitación/

-Arg!, como se atreve a hablarme así, realmente es un odioso ahhhhhhhhhhh! Lo detesto- grito furiosa tirando una almohada contra la pared – no dejare que un energúmeno me arruine la vida… - digo mientras me decido dormir

***A la mañana siguiente***

-Oye despierta! Hey tu loca despierta de una buena vez… - me dice alguien zarandeándome

-ahh… ? Quien eres…? Papa…?- digo aun con los ojos semi abiertos… -kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que haces tu en mi habitación – digo saltando de la cama y cayendo al piso…

-aparte de loca, eres como una roca durmiendo desde hace varios minutos tu despertado viene haciendo un ruido infernal y tú sigues durmiendo…

-Pero eso no te da derecho a entrar así en MI habitación- le digo poniéndome de pie

- me canse de llamar a tu puerta, eres tan problemática - dice dejándome sola

-aarggg! Me arruinaste el sueño! – grito luego de verlo salir – jum, como si me importara causarte problemas ñññññññ- digo mientras saco mi lengua, pero en eso giro y veo el despertador que marca las 7:30 – Waaaaaaaaa es tardísimo!- grito mientras me visto con el uniforme – _felizmente ese chico detestable se fue_ – pienso mientras tomo una tostadas y salgo corriendo hacia el instituto…

/en el instituto Seijo/

-ufff… legue a tiempo… - pienso con alivio, mientras entro al salón

-Sa-Ku-Ra! Buenos días – dice Ayumi acercándose con una sonrisa bastante amplia

-Hola Ayumi, te ves muy feliz – le digo devolviéndole la sonrisa,

-A si? Se me nota tanto? */* - me dice sonrojada – pues siiiiii estoy muy feliz –me dice mientras me arrastra a su pupitre - el chico que me gusta esta en nuestro salón, aunque ayer no lo vi mmm, pero estoy segura de que hoy vendrá ^o^ - me dice, justo cuando estoy por responderle en ese momento alguien entra por la puerta desviando mi atención…

-_x.O! no, no, no! Porque, porque esto no me puede estar pasando_ – pienso con temor_- Li Shaoran acaba de entrar al salón, parece que está buscando un puesto vacio, oh no! Que no se siente tras mío por favor que no se siente ahí! - _Digo mientras junto mis manos y empiezo a rezar por mi salvación, - _rayos tenía que sentarse precisamente tras mío?_ – bueno no es que hayan tantos asientos disponibles tampoco – _genial Sakura eres un genio, siendo el único sitio vacio es lógico que se siente ahí, no? - _me digo con algo reproche por lo lista que fue mi deducción.

-Buenos días jóvenes- dice el profesor al entrar al aula – tomen asiento, el día de hoy empezaremos con las clases – dice mientras me resigno a caminar hacia el "menso" ese…

Estoy yendo lo más tranquila que puedo estar en una situación así tratando de no verlo, en sí de no ver a nadie y de pronto choco contra alguien

- Auch - me dice una chica – fíjate por donde andas patosa – me dice mirándome fijamente

-lo… lo siento… no te vi – le digo cuando la reconozco… - _genial_ _la chica que hice caer ayer_ – pienso resignada

-con disculparte no arreglas nada, deberías darle uso a los ojos, tonta – me dice mientras se acomoda en su asiento

-Señorita por favor tome asiento ya empezare con la clase – me reprocha el profesor, entonces todos voltean a mirarme */* y lo único atino a hacer es, sonrojarme e ir presurosa a mi asiento… (bastante avergonzada por cierto).

-Eres tan rara…- escucho murmurar tras mío – demonios no que se supone que no me conoce, que no me meta con él, ashhh porque diablos tiene que ser tan pesado – pienso mientras que miro hacia atrás y lo veo mirando como si nada por la ventana – arg, que chico tan odioso – pienso y luego le saco la lengua, que aunque ni se volteo yo sé que me vio jum!

-….mmmm primera clase calculo, no se para que nos servirá esto después waaaaa…. Por que inventaron esta materia, no entiendo nada, rayos están más avanzados que en mi anterior escuela… no entiendo este tema… nooo, creo que moriré – pienso

-bueno resuelvan los primero 5 ejercicios, tiene 20 min y luego escogeré a 5 personas para que pasen a resolverlos en la pizarra – dijo el profesor… - _noooooooo! Ahora sí, está decidido reprobare esta clase en mi primer día Y-Y, un nuevo record Sakura_ – me digo

-bueno chicos ya es hora, a ver pasen adelante ustedes 5 dijo señalando a los primeros de cada columna –

-ufff de la que me salve – me digo a mi misma

-bueno chicos lo hicieron bien, pero el ultimo no está bien, tiene un error, a ver chicos quien de ustedes puede salir a resolverlo… - pregunta al salón que permanece en total silencio – bueno si no hay voluntarios llamare a alguien de la lista – dice, y ahí mi corazón empieza a latir a 1000! –a ver… Jukodo, Kanesaka… , - _que no diga mi nombre, que no diga mi nombre!_ – Kinomoto… Li, Li Shaoran, pase adelante por favor – dice y mi alma regresa \^o^/ -

Entonces siento como Li se levanta de su pupitre y se dirige al frente a resolver ese odioso ejercicios… jum me digo mientras volteo hacia la ventana, pero entonces escucho varias risitas y murmuraciones de algunas chicas de mi salón, en serio es mi imaginación o ese muchacho odioso causaba todo esto?, miro al frente y veo como estaba detenido mirando con atención el ejercicio de la pizarra, _- Ja, no podrás hacerlo Li, toda la clase estuviste mirando por la ventana, ahora podre reírme de tu humillación! Muajajajaja!_ – rio para mí – sin embargo empezó a resolver ese ejercicio con bastante rapidez

-muy bien hecho Li – dijo el profesor, cuando Li terminó – todos vieron como resolvió el ejercicio, no deben empezarlo así por así, primero analícenlo, ahora les explicare con detalle…. –y empezó con la explicación

Entonces vi como Li regresaba a su asiento, esta vez con un rostro bastante relajado, ya ni parecía el mismo, se veía tranquilo, mmmm hasta podría decirse que se veía lindo OxO! – _Sakura que demonios piensas, que la boca se te haga chicharrón ese sujeto es por completo detestable_!- en fin el asunto no paso a mas… bote mis pensamientos retorcidos y decidí prestar atención a ver si algo de la explicación quedaba en mi cabeza…

*tin*tan*tin*

Sonó el timbre anunciando la hora del almuerzo - wiiiiiiii por fin, ahora podre comer mi rico al…muer…zo… - digo mientras recuerdo que por las prisas olvide de prepararme uno – _noooooooooooo que tonta, tonta_ – digo mientras hago puñitos y doy leves golpecitos a mi cabeza _– mmmm no queda de otra_, _tendré que comprar algo_… - pienso, mientras salgo del salón a buscar la dichosa cafetería, bueno no es que no me guste ir, sino que estoy acostumbrada a la comida casera, y no se me hace el hecho de comer algo lleno de conservantes y colorantes…

-Hey Sakura, que haces? –me pregunta Ayumi con curiosidad

-gggg me arreglaba el pelo, eso es todo – rio como estúpida

- a bueno, sabes iré al patio trasero para almorzar con algunas chicas, te vienes? – pregunto

- claro que voy, sólo pasare por la cafetería por algo y te alcanzo – le digo, mientras salgo del salón – debo de dejar de hacer esas cosas delante de los demás - digo en voz baja caminado hacia la cafetería

Llegando, veo a varios estudiantes comiendo, se veía bastante agradable, pido pan de melón, pan de durazno y una bebida, y voy a buscar a Ayumi, en el camino veo a dos personas conversando, bueno no era tanto así como un conversación más bien parecía un declaración :S, y como siempre mi curiosidad me gana la batalla, me acerco sigilosamente y veo a Li, si como ustedes escucharon bien, era Li y estaba con un chica…

-ah… etto… bueno… yo… yo… quiero… decirte… quiero decirte… que me gustas Li – dijo la chica extendiéndole una carta y bastante sonrojada por la declaración

-_jum que tonta, la vez pasada vi como Li votaba de la peor manera a un chica que piensa esta que la tratara bien, ja tonta_ – pensaba, bueno no es que yo conozca de toda la vida a ese sujeto, pero con lo poco que paso (en sólo 1 día) no se puede esperar nada bueno de él, pero en eso…

-gracias por tus sentimientos - decía Li – pero yo no puedo corresponderte, espero que encuentres a la persona indicada – decía en todo AMABLE, aunque aún tenía esa mirada fría - y que seas muy feliz con él – le acaricio el rostro y se fue

- x_.O!, pero qué diablos… quien es ese? Waaaaa, lo más seguro es que hayan raptado al verdadero Li y mandaron a otro que si se comporta bien, o será que es su hermano gemelo, también puede ser… - _pienso mientras lo sigo con la mirada _– mmm no me cabe la idea de un Li amable, esto está muy raro…_ - y veo como se pierde de vista doblando con un edificio de salones…

Camino de regreso, ya que por todo este lio perdí gran tiempo de mi almuerzo, así que decido comerlo mientras regreso al salón…

-oye! – me dice alguien repasando su brazo varias veces delante mío – Sakura, estas bien? Te sientes mal? Tienes gripe? Estas cansada? Dormiste bien? – Me dice como siempre sin dejarme tiempo a responder Ayumi-

-eh?, si estoy bien sólo ando un poco en las nubes – le respondo

-Ah! Bueno, te perdiste del almuerzo no conociste a las demás – dice

-Cuales demás?- pregunto con curiosidad

-pues a las chicas, bueno son mis compañeras de primaria, ellas están en otras aulas, así que decidimos que almorzaríamos todas juntas ^o^ - dice como si fuera lo más genial del mundo

*tin*tan*tin* Y de nuevo el bendito timbre anunciando más horas de clase…

Tome asiento, y plash que nos caen con historia, bueno no es que odie la historia, sólo que no era de mis materias favoritas, y aunque no era la mente más brillante en mi anterior escuela, siempre quedaba entre los 25 mejores, así que si sólo se trata de leer no me viene nada mal… al contrario de las odiosas matemáticas que por más que repase su teoría no entiendo ni jota…

Luego mas y mas horas de estudios… realmente si parecía una escuela exigente - _espero no me vaya mal… -_ pienso de regreso a casa… -ah! Casi lo olvido, tengo que comprar algunas cosas que faltan – me digo mientras camino hacia el centro comercial

-uffff…. Compre muchas cosas, creo que no debí exagerar – digo mirando las 3 bolsas grandes y pesadas que tuve que cargar desde el centro comercial – bueno, al menos ahora no tendré que ir tan seguido xD! –

- buenas tardes - saluda Li, al ingresar al departamento

- ayyy no me hablaes… ayyy no te metas conmigo… - le digo en todo sarcástico

-sólo estaba siendo educado, no como otras – me dice mirándome de nuevo con ese ceño fruncido

-pues no fuiste nada amable en la escuela, de que se vino ese cometario "Eres tan rara…" – le digo imitando su voz – ahí sí que no fuiste educado

-sólo lo dije por decir, disculpa si me comentario te ofendió, pero tú sabes al que le cae el guante… - me dijo en todo seco pero algo burlón

-¬.¬, pues ahora soy yo la que te digo que no te metas conmigo odioso! Jum – le digo, acomodo todas las cosas que compre y me voy a mi habitación

*Toc*Toc* - escucho que golpean a mi puerta y obviamente no puede ser nadie más que ese odioso – Que quieres - le digo molesta

-encontré este pedazo de pastel en la refri puedo comérmelo? – pregunta de lo más sereno

-x.O!- que _demon… piensa este sujeto- _pienso aún con el ojo cuadrado

-puedo?- me dice mirando el pedazo de pastel – si lo dejas más tiempo puede malograrse

- ah! – digo consternada – tsss pues cómetelo, pero es del sábado si te hace daño ni me culpes! – le digo cerrándole la puerta en la cara… - _ojala le caiga mal xD_!- pienso con malicia – aunque la verdad es bastante extraño que me hable así de lo más normal, seguro sólo lo hizo para molestarme arg! Y luego dice que yo soy la rara... idiota… - murmuro, para luego dormir

* * *

Nota: wiiiiiiiii la verdad no sabia lo emocionante que es saber que hay personas que leen con tanto interes la historia, esto me alienta a seguir escribiendo xD! gracias por todo... y espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado :)


	3. Chapter 3

**SAKURA POV**

Wiiiiiiiii…. Las cosas han ido normales… creo… ya llevo viviendo en Tokio dos semanas y aunque los primeros días fueron realmente raros (por la compañía de mi "compañera/o" de departamento).

En un principio realmente me desagradaba, y hasta tuvimos algunas pequeñas discusiones, pero luego como que las cosas se relajaron, en casa nos saludamos educadamente, cada uno respeta su independencia, pero en la escuela somos 2 extraños, y pues desde la vez que hizo ese cometario y le reproche no dijo ya ninguna cosa rara de mi… por lo que llevamos las cosas en paz y cada uno por su lado.

-hey Saku, otra vez en las nubes? Aja! seguro estas pensando en alguien? Dime ya te enamoraste? A que es del colegio… o de tu vecindario? no me digas que es platónico?... Waaaaa en cambio a mi me encanta un chico de la A es tan lindo, amable, dulce, caballeroso todo un príncipe… esos ojos, su cabello… ahhhhhhhhhhh! – me decía como siempre sin parar de hablar

-etto… mmm oye no que a ti te gustaba un chico del curso? – pregunto para cambiarle el tema y deje de preguntarme cosas raras

-a pues sip, me gustaba… lo conocí en las vacaciones, sabes… cuando vine a inscribirme… se veía tan lindo… tenía una mirada que irradiaba madurez… unos ojos profundos… ahhhhhhhh, pero… -dijo, mientras su rostro se volvía un poco triste- estuve averiguando y según me contaron el rechaza a todas las chicas que se le confiesan, parece que tiene novia en el extranjero, bueno corre ese rumor… así que me di por vencida con él, pero ahora wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii deberías conocer a mi nuevo amor… es tan, tan, tan dulce… -me decía mientras me contaba como lo conoció

Yo sólo le sonreía y la miraba fijamente pero como siempre mi mente empezó a divagar…- _mmm que chico del curso peude tener una novia en el extranjero… mmm será Li?_ – pensé mientras recordaba algunas cosas – _la verdad es que las únicas veces que lo vi con chicas, fueron las de las declaraciones, y luego ya no lo vi con ninguna chica… creo que hasta pensé que era rarito _– rio al pensar así… bueno no es que yo lo ande observando toooodo el tiempo, pero al estar en el mismo salón y viviendo juntos siempre te lo vas a tener que ver...

– …y luego me pregunto si estaba bien, bueno yo con el dolor de la pelota… lo mirre y me quede perdida en sus ojos!, pero en fin me acompaño a la enfermería y se quedo conmigo hasta que la enfermera me dijo que podía irme, a que es un lindo? Waaaaa soy tan felízzzzzzz…- decía con el rostro soñado…. */*

-ah… si, lo es…- le decía algo apenada, la verdad que no escuche ni la mitad de lo que dijo por andar pensando en Li

-bueno Saku, y tú no tienes a alguien que te guste?

-Eh? Yo? No… todavía no hay nadie, je je je – le digo algo apenada

-A pues ya deberías ir pensando en eso… estos son los mejores años de nuestras vidas, no podemos andar sin un novio!- me decía jocosa

-jajaja sip, pero es que no conozco a muchas personas todavía – digo

-a pues, eso se soluciona fácil, dime ya te uniste a algún club?, porque hay muchos de donde escoger, hay chicos muy lindos, claro todo depende de que es lo que quieras hacer – me dice

-bueno, yo pensaba unirme al equipo de porristas, en mi anterior escuela estaba en uno - le dije sin darle mucho interés

-wow Saku, tu si eres inteligente! Así podrás conocer a todos los deportistas, son los chicos mas lindos… wiiiiiiiiiii no sabía que pensabas así, te creí mas recatada! – me decía mientras me daba pequeños codazos a las costillas

-Ah! No es por eso, sólo que es una actividad que yo solía hacer, sólo eso, no pensaba en nada de eso que piensas – le dije apresurada

-ayyy Saku, ya no finjas… se que a esta edad las hormonas nos juegan esas pasadas!. Yo más bien entre en el club de tiro con arco, no soy muy buena en los deportes así que me pareció el más adecuado a demás que el senpai es muyyyyyyyyyy lindo – me decía otra vez con ojitos soñados

-je je je – reía con ella mientras empezaba a relatarme lo lindo que era su senpai

**/ya al final de la última clase.../**

-bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy… y recuerden que es la última semana para escojan su club, así que vayan de una vez – decía el maestro.

-Saku, me voy a mi club, suerte en el tuyo - me decia Ayu guiñandome el ojo

-jajaja sip, gracias suerte a ti tambien - le dije-

al salir del salón me dirigi hacia el lugar entrenamiento -bueno hoy es la prueba para las porristas, espero que me vaya bien – decía mientras me dirigía hacia el patio para la prueba y al llegar encontre a varias chicas reunidas

-Hola chicas yo soy Megumi -dijo un chica bastante guapa y alga con un uniforme que me he de suponer es el de porristas- soy la capitana hoy les haremos la prueba para el equipo, descuiden si no son tan buenas, lo que buscamos es energía y ganas de animar – decía la capitana con una gran sonrisa – asi que conforme se inscribieron en la lista las llamaremos –

-_kyaaaa! Ya me puse algo nerviosa pero bueno, se que podre hacerlo bien_ – pensaba, pero en ese instante sonó mi celular

-*alo – dije con algo de inseguridad

-*alo monstruo?, ya estás en casa? es que llegue a Tokio por unos asuntos de la oficina y pensaba ir a visitarte- me decía

-*ah! Hermano… etto bueno yo estoy en el instituto todavía en el club, no sé cuanto demoraré, lo siento hermano – le respondí

-*bueno, te traje algunas cosas… las dejare en tu departamento- me dijo

-*eres malo hermano porque no me dijiste que vendrías, hubieras pasado por mí al instituto – le dije

-*bueno te esperaré un rato en tu departamento sino vienes pronto ya vendré otro día– me dijo

-bueno, chau hermano cuídate y no me digas monstruo! – Decía mientras le colgaba, pero al hacerlo vi la alerta de "batería baja" de mi celular… - _ashhh me olvide de hacerlo cargar_ – pensaba…

**/Luego de unos minutos esperando/**

-la siguiente es Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto – decía la capitana

-presente!- dije y me levante para la prueba, lo primero que hice fue un rutina (no era complicada) y luego una que otra maniobra y de ahí me preguntaron él porque quería unirme y ya, la verdad estuvo fácil - _me preocupe de mas_ - pensé

-bueno chicas todas estuvieron realmente lindas, a algunas les falta pulir sus habilidades pero creo que con el entrenamiento y con las ganas podrás ser excelentes, así que todas están admitidas – decía la capitana con una amplia sonrisa

Luego de eso todas celebramos, y nos presentamos, tanto las nuevas como las que ya estaban en el club - _la verdad es que me agrado mucho ese ambiente son todas muy lindas y gentiles, creo que la pasaré bien aquí_ – pensé

-bueno ahora si vayan a casa todas y recuerden que 2 veces a la semana tenemos entrenamiento, pero cuando se viene un partido importante o la competencia de animación es a diario, no se carguen con las tareas háganlas a tiempo para no tener problemas, tambien que el seman de examens se suspenden los entrenamientos... y si tienen algún inconveniente no duden en decírmelo a mi o sino a la segunda al mando, Maho –decía mientras señalaba a un chica que se ruborizo, era muy linda aunque parecía bastante tímida y de carácter tranquilo

-siiiiiiiiii! – respondimos todas al unisón

-bueno ahora si, de regreso a casa, waaaaa que me habrá dejado mi… mi… her…ma…no… - decía mientras una imagen en mi mente me horrorizo – que pasaría si mi hermano llega al departamento y encuentra a Li – pienso mientras abro enormemente los ojos y me pongo a correr como alma que lleva el diablo a ver si aún no llego Li, lo cual es improbable

– ahhh! Porque no contestas Li? – digo mientras marco de nuevo su número en el celular – contesta, contesta!, nooo la batería se me va a ir… contesta de una buena vez! – decía mientras corría…

-*alo… diga- me dice un voz tranquila

-*alo?, Li – le digo bastante agitada

-*Kinomoto? Como conseguiste mi número? – me dice en su tono frio

-*luego te explico, oye estas en el departamento?-le pregunto con rapidez

-*pues ya estoy llegando… porque?-me pregunta dudoso

-*uffff menos mal–digo con alivio - no entres por favor-le suplico

Nno quiero ni imaginarme que haría mi hermano si se llegase a enterar que vivo con un chico... podría matarlo y luego matarme a mi!

-*eres una rara – me dice

-*espérame en el parque que está cerca ya te explica…re…- le digo mientras mi celular muere por la falta de batería…

Rato despues estoy corriendo y veo a Li sentado en una banca del parque… parecía bastante molesto – ufff…-resoplo tomando valor para acercarme y hablarle

-hola Li-le digo mientras el voltea a mirarme levantando una ceja

-y ahora que sucedió – me dice

-etto… pues verás… mi hermano llegó hoy de improviso… y pues… bueno paso a dejarme algunas cosas en casa…

-y eso a mí que – me responde con fastidio

-pues es que él no sabe que yo vivo con un chico, pues verás cuando llegue la encargada dijo que mi compañera era una chica y pues bueno… lo lamento no aclare el asunto con mi familia – le digo inclinándome a modo de disculpa

-eres problemática – me dice – por tu culpa estoy aquí con este frio terrible… dice frotándose las manos

-en serio lo siento, es sólo que mi hermano es algo pesado… disculpa… no volverá a pasar – le digo otra ves disculpándome

-eso espero… y hasta que hora estará ahí, quiero hacer mis cosas… - me dice bastante frio

-pues… no lo sé… se me acabo la batería del celular, no puedo llamarlo, dijo que esperaría un rato y si no llegaba se marcharía – le contesto

-…oye – me dice mirándome de reojo… - porque llegaste tan tarde? –

-ah pues es que me uní a un club y hoy era la prueba je je je y tú?- respondo

-eso no te interesa… - me dice volteándose

-_juat? Pero que le sucede… arg! este sujeto sigue siendo odioso… _- pienso mientras lo miro con furia…

-oye, yo ya me canse de estar aquí, ya paso bastante tiempo... Voy yendo… - me dice luego de unos minutos en silencio

Miro mi reloj – tienes razón seguro ya se fue… - le contesto siguiéndole el paso

No estábamos lejos así que llegamos rápido, al entrar Naomi me detiene

-Sakura, vinieron a buscarte… pero se acaban de ir…creo que dejaron algo en tu apartamento… - me dice

-gracias… - respondo…- etto… vinieron? No era sólo un chico? – pregunto confusa

-sí, pero luego llegó una chica, al final se fueron los dos juntos – me dice recordando

-ah… gracias… - le digo de nuevo – _con quien habrá venido mi hermano?_- me pregunto, mientras observo como Li llega rápidamente al depa –

-caminaste muy rápido… fffff- le digo agitada

-no, lo que pasa es que eres muy lenta – me dice sin mirarme

-no lo soy - le digo inflando los cachetes – _otra vez haciendo esa clase de comentarios…-_ pienso

-que no haya una próxima vez, arregla todo ese asunto –me dice mirándome con ese rostro tan frio- no tengo porque esconderme… aquí no… - me dice dejándome sola

-está bien… - le digo sin remedio – _pero no creo que sea pronto… lo siento Li, pero si me hermano se entera tal vez te mate… _- pienso - _asi que lo dejare para depues..._

**/unos días después… saliendo de clases/**

-Saaaaaaaaaaku… - dice Ayumi

- Hola Ayu, porque sigues aquí? – pregunto curiosa

- pues me quede por el club igual que tu -dice en tono pícaro- sabes hoy está jugando el chico que te comente la otra vez… mi príncipe… ya pude hablar con él, su nombre se llama Eriol Hiragizawa, está en el club de futbol, hoy tiene practica, te parece si vienes conmigo para que lo conozcas y me des tu opinión? – me dice emocionada

-si claro vamos… - le digo - _después de todo con tanto que me habla de él ya me dio ganas de conocerlo_

Así llegamos al campo de futbol, ya habian algunas chicas mirando y gritándoles a los chicos…

-pero que les pasa… sólo son uno chicos jugan…do… - ni termino de decir mi frase y Ayu ya se puso a gritar igual que ellas

-Vamos Hiragizawa, tu puedes! Has un gol!- gritaba animada

Yo la miro con una gota en la cabeza, y me siento cerca de ella a mirar el dichoso partido por él que hacen tanta bulla…en eso me doy cuenta de que Li también estaba jugando y la verdad se veía que el futbol se le daba muy bien -el _clase de gimnasia nunca lo vi jugar nada, así que no sabía que era tan bueno_… - pienso, mientras que justo le pasan el balón a él y empiezan los gritos más fuertes que antes… volteo y había un grupo de chicas aclamando a Li y mientras las miro algo sorprendida estas empiezan a gritar GOL! Y Ayu se lanza a abrazarme…

-viste Saku, el pase de Eriol hizo que Li metiera un gol… wow… esos chicos son lo máximo a que si…! Viste viste ese gol fue lo máximo – gritaba de lo más feliz

-ah, pues no lo vi me distraje un segundo… - le digo apenada

-Ay Saku… tú siempre andas en las nubes…- me dice y se voltea a seguir aclamando a su príncipe

Varios minutos después el partido termina y todos se disipan

-ven Saku acompáñame- me dice Ayu cogiéndome del brazo

-hoe! Espera…- le digo… pero Ayu hace caso omiso – a donde me llevas?-

-ya verás –me dice y me lleva por el patio corriendo hasta la entrada y se queda esperando sin decirme nada… y entonces "Oh! Casualidades de la vida" vemos como Li y Hiragisawa se acercaban… - lo tenias todo planeado, verdad? – le digo mirándola de reojo

-je je… - se ríe y me hace andar

-Hola Eriol… hola Li… - saluda Ayu

-Hola Ayumi-san… - dice muy caballerosamente – y hola a ti también…-dice mirándome

-ah… etto… Soy Sakura Kinomoto un gusto - le digo presentándome

-Mucho gusto Kinomoto, puedo llamarte Sakura- me dice, toma mi mano y deposita un pequeño beso en ella

-hoeeeee! Que… que haces…- le digo ruborizada

-Ay Saku, te dije que Eriol es de Inglaterra, es una costumbre de allí – me dice Ayu como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-ah? – _en que rato me lo dijo?-_ pensé – _claro como andas en las nubes cuando te hablan…-_ me regaño a mi misma – un gusto también Hiragisawa – le digo algo nerviosa

-Dime Eriol – me dice con una sonrisa en su rosto

-ah… está bien Eriol…- le digo aun algo apenada

- Eriol, Li los vi jugar estuvieron magníficos… fue un gran gol en dúo – dice Ayu

-gracias, pero el que hizo el gol fue Shaoran – dice Eriol

-que modesto eres… - le dice Ayu y los dos se ponen a conversar mientras salíamos, dejándome con Li

Luego de unos minutos decido romper el hielo

-fue un buen gol…- le digo

-lo viste? – pregunta sin mirarme e igual de serio que siempre

-ah! Etto… no, justo me distraje, pero Ayumi me lo conto je je… - río nerviosa –aunque si vi como jugabas, eres muy bueno Li – le dije

- sí, es lógico práctico desde chico – dice con todo de superioridad

-je je… si parecía – rio tontamente…- _ash me hace quedar como estúpida…_ -pienso

Y de nuevo silencio sepulcral…

Llegamos a una esquina y Ayu comenta – chicos yo me voy por aquí – dice señalando una calle – ya nos vemos mañana, fue un gusto conversar contigo Eriol, nos vemos Saku, Li…- dice yéndose

-bueno yo me voy por este lado – dice Eriol – ustedes se van juntos? – pregunta mirándonos fijamente mientras hacia una mueca

-ah… etto… yo… bueno… - le digo algo nerviosa

-jajaja no vemos pequeña Sakura, chau Shaoran- dice con un pequeña risita para luego darse media vuelta e irse

-uffff… pero que chico… no se que tiene pero me recuerda mucho a Tomoyo – digo para luego sonreír y recordad a mi mejor amiga y prima… - _debe estar pasándola de lo más genial en Europa…-_ pienso mientras camino, pero luego me doy cuenta de que Li ya me llevaba bastante – _bueno no es que quisiera caminar con el de todos modos… es tan éfrio que ni se puede tener un conversación decente con él…_- pienso mientras camino a mi propio ritmo y veo como Li cada vez se alejaba mas… - bueno ya que de todas maneras se adelanto iré por helado! – digo alegremente mientras me voy a por el helado

Al llegar a la heladería pido helado de yogurt con grajeas chocolate y nueces…. – nyaaaaaa esto es tan bueno- digo mientras voy comiendo de lo más feliz mi helado… sin fijarme por donde ando… hasta que tropiezo con algo… y como tenia las manos en el helado no tuve tiempo para reaccionar así que sólo cerré los ojos y espere la caída totalmente resignada… pero 1…2…3…4…5 seg después y nada… no sentía nada… abro los ojos y me encuentro cara a cara con un chico, de lo mas lindo sosteniéndome para que no cayera

-estas bien?- pregunta en tono amable

-ah! Si… claro… - le digo poniéndome de pie

-segura? No te lastimaste?- pregunta con el rostro preocupado

-no para nada, gracias por ayudarme - le digo sonriendo

-que bueno, cuando vi que caminabas por aquí algo e decía que ibas a tropezar – me dice sonriendo

-ah! No es que bueno andaba algo distraída eso es todo… - le digo apenada

-jajaja, bueno cuídate y fíjate mas por donde caminas– me dice regalándome una sonrisa

-si lo haré… cuídate tu también – le digo }

-oye! apresúrate o sino la lluvia te alcanzara - me grita

-siiiii!- le respondo, entonces miro hacia arriba y veo el cielo completamente nublado

-Hoe! – digo y me echo a correr – waaaaa me aleje de mi camino por el helado… espero que la lluvia no me alcance –

-Rayos… al final llegue empapada… - digo para mi misma mientras entro al departamento…

Entro y veo a Li en la sala leyendo un libro, me mira examinándome unos segundos y luego regresa a su libro…

-_pfff… mejor para mi… no soportaría que andará burlándose de lo tonta que fui por hacerme atrapar por la lluvia- _pienso

-cámbiate, estas mojando la entrada- me dice en tono seco

-claro que lo haré – le digo algo enojada… - _tenias que abrir la boca odioso…- _pienso

Después de un rato… estaba yo metida en la tina del baño… -no puedo creer que sea tan torpe de andar cayéndome en la calle… si no fuera por ese chico… ahhhh…. –resoplo - ahora que lo pienso era muy lindo…-digo poniendo carita rara *3*… -ni el nombre le pregunteeee! , bueno supongo que sólo fue casualidad… - me digo a mi misma para luego salir del baño, prepararme algo de cenar y empezar con mis deberes

-achisssss- digo mientras hago la tarea de de lengua – no demonios no puedo resfriarme… - digo mientras golpe suavemente mis mejillas – Sakura se fuerte, una simple lluviecita no podrá contigo! – me digo para darme ánimos

**/a la mañana siguiente/**

-mmm…- digo somnolienta- ya es hora de ir al colegio – me digo levantándome con bastante malestar - rayos, me duele mucho la cabeza – digo mientras me toco la frente para saber si tenía fiebre – felizmente no tengo tanta fiebre –me digo mientras me alisto para el colegio…

Como era costumbre, Li siempre se marchaba antes que yo para el instituto, camine lo más rápido que pude, por suerte llegue justo antes de que el profesor entrara al salón… puede dormir un poco en las primeras clases, hasta que sonó el timbre del receso

-Saku, te ves muy mal… estas resfriada? – me dice Ayu con preocupación

-je je si, pero es un resfriado leve – le digo quitándole importancia

-mmm pero de todas formas deberías ir a la enfermería, vamos te acompaño – me dice

-no gracias ya se me pasara – respondo, pero Ayu me toma del brazo con suavidad y me lleva a la enfermería

-será mejor que descanses aquí – dice señalándome la cama de la enfermería

-si gracias, dormiré un poco y en la siguiente hora ya estaré mejor – le digo

-bueno Saku, pero no te sobre esfuerces, cuando venga la enfermera le explicas que te sienten mal y te dejara descansar, te traeré te con limón, cualquier cosa me avisas, ya?…-me dice

-estoy bien… gracias Ayu, ve antes que se termine la hora del almuerzo – le digo sonriéndole

-bueno, vale…- me dice mientras se va aún observándome

-wow… Ayu no hablo tanto… creo que debo estar más tiempo enferma…- rio ante tal cosa de mi imaginación –aunque en verdad Ayu es una gran chica, medio atolondrada y habla hasta por los codos pero es muy linda conmigo… -digo mientras lentamente cierro los ojos y duermo

-Saaaaku… Saaaaku…- escucho un murmullo cerca de mi oído, y entonces abro los ojos

-Ayu?... – pregunto

-Saku, dormiste mucho tiempo, ya estas mejor?- me dice mirándome preocupada

-si, me siento mejor, qué hora es – le digo al ver por la ventana, se veía algo nublado

-las clases acaban de terminar, dormiste toda la segunda mitad… - me dice

-ah! En serio…. - pregunto incrédula

-sip, pero no te preocupes no te perdiste de nada interesante, te traje tus cosas –me dice sonriendo y enseñándome el maletín

-gracias… no se qué haría sin ti- le digo

-jajaja para eso estamos las amigas – me dice regalándome una sonrisa – Saku, hoy tienes club, verdad?, sería mejor que pidieras permiso para no asistir e ir de frente a tu casa, no te ves muy bien aún – me dice en todo suave

-si, será lo mejor… - le respondo

-quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- me dice preocupada

-pues… -en eso pienso de cuanto le gustaba a Ayu su club, bueno en específico su senpai – no te preocupes Ayu, después de dormir me siento mejor – le digo con un gran sonrisa para que me crea

-segura, porque también puedo pedir permiso-me dice con ojitos preocupados

-si claro, ve antes de que llegues tarde, mira – me paro y empiezo a hacer algunas piruetas fáciles – vez hasta creo que podría ir al club jajajaja – me rio, aunque después de tal osadía mis piernas tiemblan un poco

- bien Saku, cuando llegues a tu casa mándame un mensaje, hecho?- me dice

-sip, ahora ve… se te va a hacer tarde y te regañaran, - le digo y ella se marcha

Megumi fue muy buena conmigo… en cuanto me acerque ella me miró preocupada y antes de hablarle siquiera me ordeno que me vaya a descansar para ponerme mejor – Megumi fue muy dulce – digo mientras camino a casa… - el cielo sigue nublado… espero que no llueva de nuevo… - pero en ese mismo instante como castigándome aún mas empieza a llover…

-no, porque me pasa esto a mi… - digo apresurando el paso, pero con la lluvia, el frio y el viento que soplaba, la respiración se me fue acortando… y me sentía cada vez más pesada… - tengo que llegar, tengo que llegar- me decía

Llegue a las justas a casa… me sentía fatal, mi respiración era muy agitada y dificultosa… me sentía mareada y tenía la vista algo nublada… subí hasta quedar frente a mi puerta para buscar mis llaves… pero no las encontraba… -demonios, donde puse las llaves – decía mientras sacaba todo del maletín – _solo falta que las haya olvidado en la escuela o dentro del departamento…_ - pienso – no… ahora que hago… digo mientras siento que mi cabeza iba a explotar… - debo llamarle… - dije mientras marcaba un número en el celular

* * *

Autora: Hooola, muchas gracias a tod s los que leen mi historia... este capitulo si es un poco mas grande... espero que lo disfruten y me hagan llegar sus opiniones... pues aún soy nueva en todo esto y se que tengo bastantes cosas que mejorar... gracias nuevamente... ^o^


	4. Chapter 4

**SABOR A CHOCOLATE**

**SHAORAN POV**

Un día más en el instituto, la verdad es que ya me había acostumbrado a la ciudad, había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que me mudé a Japón. Y aunque me fui de mi país huyendo… (Por motivos personales…) ahora creo que estuvo bien, esto de vivir sólo es nuevo para mí y me acostumbre bastante rápido, es más me gusta esta independencia, hacer las cosas como las planifico, hacer "mis cosas" sin que venga mi madre a decirme que es lo que tengo o no que hacer… o mis lindas hermanas preguntándome o más bien interrogándome acerca de mi vida… aquí estoy muy tranquilo y lo mejor de todo es que no tengo que ver por nada ni por nadie…

Bueno eso pensaba… pero no conté con mi rara compañera, les hable sobre ella… bueno es mmm como lo diría "rara" en todo el sentido de la palabra, todas las mañana su ruidoso despertador toca alrededor de 5 minutos antes de que se levante para preparar su almuerzo, hace todo a las prisas nunca tiene nada bien planificado y por alguna razón cada vez que la veo sonríe como si nada (aunque este en dificultades o nerviosa) y eso me pone algo ¿enojado? … es una total torpe y tan descuidada que me enoja verla así… pero a veces también hace que me sienta relajado, cuando está en dificultades es gracioso ver como se pone cuando hago algún comentario acerca de ella, bueno aunque ahora ya la vivimos en paz así que me tengo que guardar muchas cosas para mi…

Y así estoy mientras descanso después del primer tiempo cuando el timbre de mi móvil me hace girar a buscarlo…

-*Alo – digo algo confuso, no tenia registrado el número

-*hola, Li…-me dice una voz algo entrecortada – soy Kinomoto… etto… ¿demorarás en llegar a casa? – dice con dificultad

-*ah? Eso no te interesa – respondo con seriedad –

-*es… que… olvide… mis… llaves…- me dice algo agitada y despacio

-*eres una tonta – le digo esperando respuesta… pero en vez de eso - ti ti ti… ti ti ti… -

-_demonios, que le sucede_- pienso

-Shaoran prepárate ya terminara el tiempo de descansó- dice Eriol sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Si!- Le respondo

-Shaoran no debemos confiarnos, el primer tiempo les ganamos sólo por un gol – me dice preocupado

-si Eriol, ya lo sé!- le digo de mala gana

-Hey, ¿estás bien? – pregunta

-si si… vamos que ya empieza el segundo tiempo- le digo yéndome a la cancha, pero aún me sentía algo raro…-_que le paso a la tonta esa ahora…_- pienso

-Shaoran! – grita Eriol yo volteo hacia él y el balón choca directamente contra mi rostro

-Au! Pero que m#%$"" ! – digo agarrándome el rostro

-Shaoran que te sucede, era un buen pase… concéntrate hermano – me dice Eriol dándome unos golpecitos en la espalda

-Rayos! – le digo – _que me sucede, todo por esa chica_- pienso

A los pocos minutos de jugar, veo como mi poca concentración hace que nos metan un gol

-¿Que pasa Shaoran? – me vuelve a preguntar Eriol

-Lo siento no puedo seguir, que entren a remplazarme – le digo mientras salgo corriendo hacia casa

-esta tonta qué diablos está haciendo!- digo mientras me apresuro a llegar

Después de unos cuantos minutos me encuentro subiendo al piso, lo más rápido que puedo

-ufffff…. Suspiro cansado cuando llego al piso y veo hacia la puerta – ¿donde estas? – pregunto mientras giro y veo un bultito bien arrimado a la pared de enfrente, me acerco y me doy cuenta que era ella – hey, despierta… - le digo mientras le doy unas palmaditas en el rostro, y veo como abre lentamente los ojos.

-Llegaste…- me dice en susurro, mientras vuelve a cerrar los ojos y a quedarse otra vez dormida, le toco la frente y siento que arde en fiebre y al parecer tiene la ropa húmeda

-niña tonta-le digo mientras la levanto del piso suavemente para meterla al departamento, claro que tuve que hacer malabares para abrir la puerta con la llave.

Llegando a su cuarto abro lentamente la puerta y la deposito en su cama – si se queda con la ropa así va a empeorar- digo mientras la veo ahí tendida sobre la cama – ni modo, mira lo que me haces hacer- digo mientras procedo a quitarle el uniforme y a ponerle algo de ropa seca…

**SAKURA POV**

-mmm…. dormir me hacia tanta falta…- me digo mientras abro lentamente los ojos –pero si estoy en mi habitación, pero si yo… ¿qué hago aquí? Estaba esperando a Li… y luego ya no lo recuerdo – digo haciendo memoria y sentándome en la cama, de pronto me veo y estaba en pijama - hoe!, pe… pero… como… es que…. Yo…

-así que ya despertaste…-me dice Li desde el marco de la puerta, con el mismo tono serio de siempre

-Li… - le digo -…Li… tu… me cam…bias…te… - le pregunto avergonzada – gracias – le digo completamente roja

-ah?- me dice mirándome alzando la ceja

-por todo… digo… por venir y ayudarme y eso… - le digo aún si subir la mirada

-que tonta eres, fue Naomi quien te ayudó – me dice dejándome sola en mi habitación

-ah?... Naomi? – me pregunto yo misma

Toc-toc… golpean la puerta

- ¿Sakurita ya estas mejor? – me dice Naomi entrando a mi habitación

-Hola Naomi, bueno si…- le contesto con una sonrisa

-Que bien, me diste un gran susto pequeña – me dice sonriéndome

-disculpa… fui muy descuidada, olvide las llaves y todo eso

-Pues si, la verdad eres una despistada, porque no me buscaste cuando llegaste, tengo copia extra de todos los departamentos – me dice

-ah! – le digo…. – _que tonta fui… porque no busque a Naomi desde un principio_- pienso

-ay Sakurita, bueno tomate esta sopa, la hice yo misma… y descansa yo ya me tengo que ir…-me dice levantándose y depositando un beso en mi frente – Cuídate y duerme, será mejor que mañana no vayas al colegio y descanses antes de que te de otra recaída – me dice mientras va saliendo

-Si, descansare… y Naomi muchas gracias por ayudarme cuando me quede en el pasillo – le digo con toda la gratitud posible…

-ah?... bueno… si… cuídate pequeña- dice saliendo de mi habitación

-mmmm… que rico esta esto… -digo mientras como la sopa- será bueno descansar aún me siento mal… dormiré un poco – me digo a mi misma

**SHAORAN POV**

Me encontraba afuera del cuarto de esa tonta… hasta que Naomi por fin salió…

-Ya le di la sopa – me dice mirándome fijamente y yo sólo asiento con la cabeza – también me agradeció por entrarla y cuidarla, aunque lo único que hice fue cambiarle de ropa – me dice como reprochándome

Levanto la ceja y desvió la mirada… - eso estará bien – el digo mientras me doy vuelta para irme

-deberías decirle que fuiste tú quien la cuido desde un principio, hasta le cocinaste – me dice

-No quiero que se haga ideas equivocadas, sólo la ayude por lo mal que estaba eso es todo…- le digo y luego me marcho a mi habitación dejando a Naomi, antes que siga hablando.

Y me encontraba de nuevo en mi habitación, mirando por la ventana hacia la ciudad, pensado si fue correcto no contarle la verdad a la rara esa… pero es que no quería que ella sepa que la cuide, ¿pero era porque yo no quería que se hiciera ideas equivocadas o qué?, la verdad no lo entiendo del todo bien, no sé porque me preocupe después de su llamada, ash! No se la puede dejar sola, es tan inútil que no puede cuidarse de ella misma…

-Pero yo no debo ni puedo ser esa persona, pero qué diablos estoy diciendo!-me reprocho a mi mismo – debo alejar esa clase de pensamientos de mi cabeza – me digo para luego ocuparme de mis asuntos

**/Al día siguiente/**

Después de empezar normalmente mi día me dirijo para las clases, no sin antes mirar hacia la puerta de Kinomoto –_pero que estoy haciendo…-_ pienso y luego de unos segundos meneos la cabeza y decido no darle más importancia al asunto y seguir con mi vida como he estado haciéndolo hasta ahora.

**/Llegando al instituto/**

-Hey Shao!, ¿cómo estamos de ánimos hoy?- me pregunta Eriol poniéndose a lado mío

-¿A qué te refieres?- le digo alzando la ceja

-¿cómo que a qué? A lo que paso ayer, estabas tan desconcentrado en el partido… – me dice mirándome fijamente

-ah, bueno es que tuve un pequeño inconveniente… pero ya pasó-le respondo, pero él sigue mirándome fijamente-y que tal, ¿cómo terminó el partido ayer?- le pregunto antes de que siga el interrogatorio

-Empatamos, gracias a un gol de Yamazaki, pero si te quedabas habríamos ganado… - me dice y se pone a relatar el partido

-_si me habría quedado no se que le habría pasado a lesa tonta…-_ pienso mientras Eriol sigue con su relato antes de que empiecen las clases

-Y bueno chicos eso es todo, los ejercicios que deje los presentaran para el día de la prueba, nos e confíen y vayan haciéndolos…- dice la maestra de matemáticas saliendo del aula

-_ja, ya me imagino a esa tonta tratando de resolver los ejercicios…_ - pienso y sonrió, mientras voy hacia la práctica

-a que se debe esa cara de felicidad hermano!-me dice Eriol mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa

-no sé a que te refieres – le digo volviendo a mi rostro serio

-pues por la cara que tenias mientras venias hacia aquí, esa sonrisa de lobito atontado – me dice riéndose

-Cállate Eriol!- le digo bastante frio, la verdad es que no soporto cuando se pone asi, con ese aire de "todo lo se" que me irrita tanto

-Tranquilo lobito, no es para que te pongas asi tampoco…-me dice aun con esa mirada

-Tsss… deja de llamarme así!, eres una molestia…- le digo alejándome de él

-Hoy si concéntrate eh!-me grita desde donde estábamos

-_Rayos… como jode este sujeto… no sé porque aún lo consideró mi amigo…-_ pienso

Después de un duro entrenamiento y soportar a Eriol me dirijo hacia casa, la verdad tenía ganas de una ducha y descansar un poco… _- como estará esa tonta…_ -pienso sin darme cuenta – rayos como es que…. pfffff seguro esta mejor… ya de que me preocupo – digo mientras voy subiendo al departamento

-¿Li? – me dice una voz sacándome de mis pensamientos

-ah?, - pregunto viéndola a la cara

-Soy yo Ayumi Hinto – me dice de lo más feliz

-Hola…- digo incrédulo

-¿Qué haces por aquí Li?, ¿vives en este edificio?, wow que coincidencia verte aquí!, aunque bueno yo sólo vine a dejarle la tarea de mates a Sakura… ¿sabías que no vino hoy a la escuela porque estaba enferma?, aunque yo ya la vi bien, supongo que mañana estará mejor, ¿sabías que ella vive aquí también? – me dice

-Pues no, para nada…- le digo algo confuso… - ¿_qué no para de hablar? Que chica tan rara… bueno, es obvio si es amiga de Kinomoto… Dios las crea y ellas las juntan_ – pienso

-waaaaaaaa! Ya es demasiado tarde, tengo que hacer la cena! – grita mientras ve el reloj de su mano – nos vemos en la escuela Li, cuídate bye!- dice mientras se va corriendo

-ah?, que fue todo eso…-pienso antes de retomar camino hacia mi departamento

Al entrar en el escucho música proveniente de la cocina, he de suponer que la tonta ya está mejor y está haciendo algunos destrozos en la cocina, así que me acerco un poco para ver lo que hace.

Kinomoto estaba allí parada moviéndose al compas de la música, era un balada (muy cursi para mi gusto)… y preparando algo, supongo que se trataba de algún guiso… se veía mucho mejor de lo que estaba ayer, irradiaba un aire de tranquilidad, y susurraba la letra de la canción… se veía bastante linda…- pero que estoy pensando! -me digo a mi mismo sacando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y dando media vuelta para irme.

Luego de varios minutos en mi habitación meditaba lo sucedido… - Rayos… no sé en qué diablos pensaba…- me decía. – sólo fue preocupación nada más!- y alejando esos raros pensamientos me dormí

**SAKURA POV**

Hoy desperté bastante tarde y pues ni modo ya no fui al instituto, prepare mi almuerzo mire un poco de televisión y ordene un poco mis cosas… la verdad es que me siento muy bien! Ya no tengo ningún malestar de aquel horrible resfriado.

*Ring! – suena mi celular y me doy cuenta de que era Ayumi – alo Ayumi- le digo

-Alo Sakurita, ¿Cómo vas con lo del resfrió?, ¿ya estas mejor?, ¿fue por eso que no viniste al instituto?, al menos ya te habrás recuperado – me dice sin dejar de hablar

- pues si, estoy mucho mejor, ya se me paso – le respondo alegre

-que bueno, sabes el profe de mates dejo un trabajo, lo recogerá el día de la prueba así que hay que empezarlo ya porque es bastante, tengo una copia para ti, te parece si me dices donde vives y te la llevo – me dice

-ah… pues… etto…- digo algo nerviosa –_No creo que a Li le haga mucha gracias encontrarse con Ayumi aquí, mmm aunque el tiene su práctica así que llegará algo tarde… pero que hago si la encuentra aquí!-_ pienso – te parece que vaya yo donde tu estas?—le digo

-Ay! No seas tonta amiga, afuera está haciendo frio, mira si te da una recaída por mi culpa, no pasa nada yo te la dejo rápido – me insiste

-Esta bien – suspiro y le dicto la dirección

A los pocos minutos escucho el timbre del departamento abro la puerta y me encuentro a una sonriente Ayumi

-Baya Saku vives bastante cerca, mira este el trabajo que dejaron en mates-me entra las copias

-Gracias Ayu!-le digo con gratitud mientras miro las hojas con horror

-Son ejercicios de todos los temas que avanzamos – de ahí vendrán los ejercicios para la prueba, bueno similares…- me dice restándole importancia

-pe… pero… esto es demasiado… -

-sip, y algunos son muy complejo… waaaaaaaaa tendremos que avanzar de una vez sino no los podremos hacer todos-

-vaya, son muy complicados ni los entiendo – le digo apenada

-jajaja, hay Saku, se ve que eres un desastre en las mates, deberías hacer como yo y buscar un tutor –

-jajaja lo haría pero no creo que pueda pagarlo- le digo con una gotita en la nuca

-pero por eso no hay problema, sabes en el instituto hay un programa de tutoría, algunos chicos dan clases por créditos, si vas fácil y puedes encontrar uno para que te ayude – me dice

-eso no lo sabía… muchas gracias Ayu, no sé que haría sin ti-le digo mientras sonrió

-ya lo sé! – me dice y se echa a reír- ahhh! Cierto no sabes… una de las chicas del club de porristas se puso de novia con uno del equipo de futbol, cuando fui a ver en entrenamiento temprano y los vi, se veían bastante felices ahí de arrumacos por todo el campus… wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ya quisiera yo estar así con mi príncipe!-me dice mientras pone los ojitos en forma de estrellitas

Y así pasamos un buen rato hablando de cómo el amor había florecido en el campus xD!

-Bueno Saku, ya me tengo que ir, hoy me toca preparar la cena – me dice poniéndose de pie para irse

-Okis Ayu, ya nos vemos mañana en la escuela, y muchas gracias otra vez por traerme lo de mates y por lo de la tutoría… cuídate mucho bye bye! – le digo con gratitud mientras me despido

Al irse Ayumi me quedo pensando en lo que dijo de los tutores, espero que no sea demasiado tarde y pueda encontrar uno, ojala sino será mi fin en mates, y no quiero que papa ni el abuelo tengan preocupaciones por mi culpa, bueno ya mañana solucionare todo :D! ahora si a cocinar algo para recobrar fuerzas!

Y así mientras escucho una linda canción empiezo a prepararme un rico guiso… lalala… estoy así de lo más feliz cantando y por algún motivo empiezo a sentirme algo rara… - siento una presencia… alguien me observa… podría ser un fantasma? Waaaaaaaa no quiero voltear! – me digo, sin embargo al final acabo haciéndolo y no veo nada – habrá sido mi imaginación?, supongo que sí- me respondo a mi misma mientras sigo en mi labor

**/al día siguiente al final de la escuela/**

-bueno, ahora a buscar tutoría!-me digo, mientras me dirijo a la oficina especializada

-Buenas tardes…-Saludo al entrar encontrándome con un profesor algo mayorcito

-Si señorita, dígame que se le ofrece – me dice amablemente

-Ah, pues bueno es que vengo a pedir tutoría – le digo algo temerosa

-mmm Para qué curso la necesita-me dice interrogante

-pues para Matemáticas – le digo

-vaya… a ver déjeme ver si hay algún alumno libre que pueda dársela – me dice mientras se pone a revisar sus archivos… -tiene bastante suerte, hay un alumno libre que puede ayudarla – me dijo a los pocos minutos

-A si!, muchas gracias… - le agradezco

-No tiene porque, llene este formato y venga mañana a la misma hora para conocer a su tutor – me dice dándome una hoja

-Si lo haré, hasta mañana – le digo para luego marcharme

Al día siguiente le conté a Ayumi lo sucedido y como había quedado fui a la oficina de tutoría para conocer a mi tutor

Toc*Toc* - puedo pasar!-digo tocando la puerta

-Adelante-me responde una voz dentro

-Buenas tardes –saludo

-Buenas tarde señorita, tome asiento su tutor llegará en cualquier minuto – me dice amablemente

-Si, gracias – digo tomando asiento

-Vaya si que se tarda, bueno pero él me salvará la vida, así que esperarlo unos minutos no serán nada – pienso feliz, cuando de repente alguien toca la puerta…

-Pase- dice el profesor, cuando un muchacho entra a la sala

-Hoeeeeee!- digo sorprendida al ver a la persona que sería mi nuevo tutor de mates…

* * *

Holas! espero que les haya gustado este cap...ggggg muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, y si pondre algunas cosas que uds me piden, pero un poco mas adelante, en este capitulo todo esta bastante tranquilo para SaKura, pero a Shaoran ya le pasan cositas raras... xD! gggg ya empece le otro cap... espero subirlo pronto...

Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos los que leen la historia. ^o^

Sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5

**SAKURA POV**

Y ahí me encontraba yo en la biblioteca mirando con cara de tarada (y es que no es para menos) al chico que sería mi nuevo tutor y este amigos míos es el mismo chico con el que tropecé aquella vez en el parque, si! el que me salvo de la caída!... y bueno la verdad es que en aquella oportunidad me pareció muy lindo, pero ahora lo veo mucho mejor! Me lleva más de una cabeza, tiene el cabellos castaño claro y unos ojos negros muy profundos… a demás de que es muy pero muy listo!, su nombre es Ryu Ishinomori, y va un año delante mío.

-Bien, entendiste Sakura?- me pregunta mirándome a los ojos – wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii y yo como tarada me sonrojo y niego con vergüenza, y es que como quiere que atienda si es taaaaaaaaaan lindo!

-jajaja, eres una despistada -me dice dándome unas palmaditas en la cabeza - bien presta atención, sino no terminaremos –

-está bien- y asiento, - _ahora si a poner atención sino creerá que eres una tonta _– y vuelve con su explicación

-ahora si entendiste?-

-sip!- asiento

-está bien a ver resuelve estos- y me deja varios problemas

Allí pasamos más o menos unas 2 horas, las que demore haciendo los ejercicios que me dejo, la mayoría los hice yo sola y algunos en los que le pregunte y sólo me dio unas pautas, en fin fue una tarde muy productiva.

-Vas muy bien, pero estos sólo eran problemas elementales, si quieres ponerte al corriente antes de tu examen debes concentrarte mas – me dice dándome ánimos

-Si! – le digo enérgicamente

-Bueno ahora si me marcho – se pone de pie- nos vemos aquí dos veces a la semana para que no se crucen con tus horarios del club – dice yéndose – cuídate Sakura

- Si senpai! - le respondo feliz, para luego alistarme para irme también

Luego de eso me voy a casa, pensando en lo afortunada que fui…

**/flash back/ **

-Hoeeeee!- digo sorprendida mientras entra mi tutor en la oficina

-buenas tardes – saluda cortésmente

-buenas tarde Ishinomori, te presento a la señorita Kinomoto, ella es quien recibirá tutoría- dice señalándome.

-Bu… buenas tardes! – digo presurosa

-Buenas tardes – me devuelve el saludo dándome un sonrisa

-Bueno, ahora deben empezar con la tutoría, joven Ishinomori dejo a esta señorita en sus manos – dice el maestro

-Descuide, todo irá bien – dice sonriéndole - te parece si vamos a la biblioteca a empezar – me dice

-si!- le digo rápidamente- hasta luego profesor – me despido y me alejo con mi tutor

-Parece que no me he presentado adecuadamente, mi nombre es Ryu Ishinomori –

-mucho gusto!, Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto!-

- qué bonito nombre, puedo llamarte Sakura?- sonríe

-Ah! Etto… claro… - digo avergonzada

Luego de eso me pregunto algunas cosas, como la sección en la que estaba, si estaba en un club y otras trivialidades mientras llegábamos a la biblioteca

-Bueno Sakura ahora si empecemos, que es lo que no entiendes…-me pregunta amable

-etto… pues… bueno… en mi anterior escuela no lleve nada de esto, así que se me hace difícil entenderlo – digo sonrojada

-Está bien, empecemos desde aquí entonces – me dice con amabilidad mientras empieza a explicarme y yo en vez de atender me quedo como tonta y lo examino con detenimiento…

**/fin del flash back/ **

Ahí ando de lo más feliz recordando cuando no veo un michi piedra y tropiezo con ella-

-Auch…- digo poniéndome de pie mientras sacudo mi uniforme

-sí que eres torpe… - me dice una voz a la espalda

-Li…-digo mientras miró hacia atrás

-para eso existen los ojos… ¿verdad? – dice sin dejar esa mirada fría

-Sólo fue un accidente! – le digo inflando los cachetes

-Supongo que has de estar muy acostumbrada a caerte – me dice con lo que parece una pequeña sonrisa

-Ya te dije, fue un accidente! – le dije, más bien le grite… pero él solo dejo de mirarme y se fue tranquilo a casa

-eres odioso…- le digo entre dientes

Al llegar a casa me encuentre con Naomi, me dijo que viajaría unos días a Kyoto porque era el cumpleaños de uno de sus hermanos, pero que estaría de vuelta en 3 días, también dijo que me traería un recuerdo… nyaaaa! Que linda es Naomi… luego de eso subí hacia mi apartamento, prendí la Tv de la sala en el canal Sama Tv y para mi buena suerte estaban dando un especial de L Arc en Ciel, estaba de lo más feliz hasta que…

-Oye tu!, apaga esa cosa, hace mucho escándalo- me grita Li desde la puerta de su habitación con el ceño claramente fruncido

-Para tu información este es uno de los mejores grupos de música! Así que el único que hace escándalo aquí eres tú! – le saco la lengua

-no te portes como una niña caprichosa – me dice retándome y avanzando hacia mí

-eres tú, el que es caprichoso y aparte amargado!, porque te molesta tanto un poco de música - le digo algo alterada

-me molesta porque estoy estudiando, no como otras! – me dice poniéndose más cerca mío

-pues que pena, este también es mi apartamento así que si quiero escuchar música lo hago! – y me quedo frente a él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos

-¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?, como estudiar matemáticas, recuerda que en dos semanas es el examen…- me dice en tono de autosuficiencia

-pues ya estoy en eso, aparte no te importa lo que haga!-le digo mientras me pongo muy, muy cerca de su rostro sin darme cuenta

Y mientras lo veía fijamente esperando respuesta de su parte, el simplemente retrocedió torpemente, se dio media vuelta y susurro – al menos bájale el volumen-antes de entrar a su cuarto para ya no salir mas

-are?... – me dije a mi misa, y es que me aprecio recontra rara esa reacción en él - _bueno no es que quisiera seguir peleando , pero … bueno… supongo que algo tendría que hacer, ¿verdad? para irse de esa manera, bueno creo que yo también me pase… lo pondré más bajo… -_y así lo hice, le baje y me puse más cerca de la tv – listo con esto ya no habrán más quejas… ahhh…! Porque tenía que venir a pelear, si me hubiera dicho que le baje el volumen desde el principio no habría pasado nada… waaaaa tan bonito que estuvo mi día… T-T… - me digo

**SHAORAN POV**

¿Pero qué demonios fue eso? – estaba estudiando tranquilo en mi habitación, hasta que empecé a escuchar música proveniente de la sala, con mucho volumen para mi gusto… así que salí y la vi ahí tan tranquila como siempre mirando un estúpido programa musical y simplemente me enfade (como pasa la mayoría de veces que la veo) y sin pensarlo dos veces le grite que apagará esa cosa, y ahí empezó la pelea…

Lo peor de todo es que acabé cediendo arg! pero al estar ahí tan cerca a ella empecé a sentir su aroma, olía a fresas… tan dulce… y sus ojos… eran de un tono verde muy profundo… ella me hizo olvidar por unos segundo que estaba haciendo ahí, felizmente recobre la conciencia a tiempo de cometer alguna tontería… y marcharme de ahí lo más rápido posible!

*varios días después*

Después de lo sucedido en la sala el otro día he estado evitando a esa rara, al principio creí que sería difícil, pero luego de unos días era tan simple, como siempre salía antes que ella no me la encontraba en la mañana y bueno por la tarde simplemente entro directamente a mi habitación, espero que ella no esté en la cocina o la sala y salgo, y bueno en la escuela, como siempre "somos dos extraños"…

-Hey! ¿Otra vez en las nubes? – dice Eriol sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿A qué te refieres?- le digo levantando la cejas

-jajaja, por lo visto sigues ahí…- me dice riéndose

-Tss… eres un fastidio –

- ya… ya, tranquilo, bueno te buscaba para decirte que el partido "amistoso" con la escuela Touhai, se programó para mañana a las 3:00pm

-¿tan pronto? –

-Pues si, si no era esta semana sería la otra, y tu sabes con los exámenes sería un problema después-

-pero a esa hora tenemos clases…-

-Sí, pero los del equipo de Futbol y las animadoras saldrán, así que no tienes de que preocuparte Shao –

-…No me llames así…- le digo ya resignado_…- por mas que se lo diga él dale y dale con lo mismo…ya no tiene caso-_

-Oye, ves esp?…- me dice dándome codazos en las costillas

-ah? – digo mirando hacia donde Eriol me decía

-¿Ella no es la novia de Takashi?-le pregunto mirándola detenidamente

- Si… pero ¿qué hace con ese tipo?- dice poniéndose serio de repente

- Sólo están conversando – le digo en tono despreocupado

-mmmm hay algo raro en todo eso… vamos para ver que pasa- dice caminado en dirección hacia la chica

-Oye, no te metas en líos – le digo pero este no me hace caso y apresura su paso – _ya debería saberlo, nunca entiende _– y me apresuró a alcanzarlo, pero cuando estaba ya cerca el tipo que estaba hablando con ella ya se había ido después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Eriol

-Estas bien, que sucedió – pregunto mirando a la chica, pero ella simplemente desvió la mirada

-Nada, me preocupe por nada – dice dándose media vuelta y yéndose, no sin antes darle una mirada muy rara a la chica

, ¿ahora vas a decirme que paso? – le digo a Eriol

-ahora no puedo Shaoran, primero tengo que estar seguro de algo… - me dice con tono serio

-ah? –

-No te preocupes, cuando este seguro te lo contaré– y me da una sonrisa

-jaja otro gran misterio por resolver mi querido Sherlock – le digo

-jajaja pues sí, oye ya terminaste los ejercicios que dejaron en mates?, hay unos que no entiendo, puedes ayudarme o sino pásamelos hechos para ahorrar tiempo! – me dice como si nada

-ya quisieras, hazlos tu!-… y así pasamos la tarde entre broma y broma y también ayudándolo en algunos ejercicios, la verdad no me molestaba pasar tiempo con Eriol era agradable de alguna manera, y pues el también me ayudaba mucho en japonés, así que se la debía.

-Vaya, por fin termine, gracias Shao, no habría podido sin tiiiiiiiiii – me dice lanzándome un beso volado

-x.O!… ya déjate de esas cosas Eriol, me asustas! – le digo algo aterrado

-no sé porque me tratas tan mal Shao… yo que lo daría tooodo por ti! – me dice poniendo cara de corderito

-déjate de estupideces… mejor me voy – le digo poniéndome de pie

-cuídate mucho de regreso a casa Shao °3° - dice siguiéndome a la salida de su casa

-¬.¬… en verdad das miedo – le digo mientras salgo de su casa y escucho su risa escandalosa…

**SAKURA POV**

Wiiiiiiiiiiiii luego de una semana con mi tutor las cosas en mates se me hicieron más simples, ya incluso tengo la mitad del trabajo hecho y en estoy días estoy segura de que podre terminarlo a tiempo, estoy tan feliz... y aunque tenía que salirme a mitad de mis entrenamientos al club todo valió la pena… ahora descansare un poco

- que tranquilo se siente estar aquí – digo recostada en la sala con la luz apagada… - no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, es muy relajante… - digo mientras cierro lentamente los ojos

A los pocos segundos escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose – _Debe ser Li, seguro está llegando de sus entrenamientos… es verdad mañana hay un partido con otra escuela y tengo que ir con las animadoras_ – pienso aun sin abrir los ojos – _ahora que lo pienso estos días no vi mucho a Li, a excepción de la escuela… es raro, viviendo juntos… aunque después de la pelea del otro día, yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas de verlo y que me fastidie el día –_pienso… cuando poco a poco empiezo a sentir frio y una leve brisa… - _que rayos?_ – pienso para abrir lentamente los ojos y mirar hacia donde provenía esa corriente de aire.

Me acerco lentamente y veo la cortina abierta, Li se encontraba en el balcón mirando hacia el cielo que estaba completamente despejado, me acerco un poco para ver mejor, pero me detengo al ver mejor la cara de Li, parecía algo triste… no sé como melancólico… me sorprendió, nunca lo había visto así, siempre era tan seguro de sí mismo… tan fuerte, pero ahora se veía tan indefenso, tan vulnerable… que no parecía el mismo.

No supe que hacer, digo no es que seamos precisamente amigos, y pues bueno capaz crea que soy una molestia y siempre anda con eso de "Tus asuntos, mis asuntos", no creo que sea buena idea molestarlo, finalmente decido que iré sería lo mejor pero me doy vuelta y sin querer choco con el sofá, lo que produce un ruido suficientemente alto como para que él se diera cuenta de mi presencia…

-¿Que haces Kinomoto? – me dice con su rostro serio

-Ah?, yo bueno… estaba recostada en el sofá cuando sentí algo de frio, pensé que había dejado la ventana abierta así que vine a cerrarla… gggg – miento mientras rio nerviosamente

-Tss… - dice mientras se va directamente a su habitación

**SHAORAN POV**

-Lo que me faltaba, que la rara me vea así… - digo mientras me recuesto en mi cama – ya no debería de sentirme así, ya pasó mucho tiempo, pero verla, hablarle… me hace mal… que es lo que quiere para que me deje en paz! – digo mientras le doy un puñete a mi almohada.

**/Flash Back/**

_**Estaba yo llegando a mi apartamento de casa de Eriol muy tranquilo, pasaba por el parque cerca a casa cuando de repente escucho a alguien llamarme y giro para ver quién era…**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que quieres Fang? – digo claramente molesto**_

_**-Li para ti, dime de una vez que es lo que quieres- le dije serio**_

_**-yo sólo quiero que me escuches…-me dice con algo de desesperación**_

_**-creo que ya escuche mucho de ti, es mas sobra decir que lo sé todo de ti!-**_

_**-no Shaoran, ya te dije que todo fue un mal entendido!, yo nunca…-**_

_**-No me vengas con estupideces – la interrumpí – que me vas decir ahora "No Shaoran yo jamás te traicione, siempre te dije la verdad", ¿eso me dirás? Después de todo lo que me sé!-le digo mientras la miro fijamente a los ojos, pero ella luego de unos segundos sólo baja la mirada**_

_**-no es así tampoco… yo sólo quiero… - me dice mientras empieza a llorar**_

_**-te lo dije claramente el día que fuiste a mi escuela, aléjate de mí!- **_

_**-pero Shaoran yo te amo, volvamos a China… volvamos a como era antes!- me decía llorando**_

_**Simplemente desvié la mirada y fríamente le dije – Deja de llamarme así, que es lo que tengo que hacer para que por fin me dejes en paz! – le lance una mirada fría y penetrante – no te quiero cerca mío! Para mi tu no existes.. –le digo mientras me marcho, dejándola ahí…**_

**/Fin del Flash Back/**

-Aléjate de mi para siempre Kumiko Fang!

* * *

Nota: Hola a todos! etto... primero tengo que disculparme por subir este cap tan tarde... pero he estado algo atareada con la U, y bueno espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado ^o^... y que pues se que las cosas entre Sakura y Shaoran avanzan, se retrasan y asi sucesivamente xD!... gggg que sufran un poco mas... xD! wiiiiii... Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron reviews, que lean mi historia me hace muy feliz!

Y bueno la próxima semana estaré subiendo el próximo capítulo :D (claro... si no hay un apocalipsis zombi o algo parecido... -_-!) asi que no tendré escusas xD! ggg

Cuidense Chaooooo


	6. Chapter 6

**SAKURA POV**

Después de lo de ayer no pude sacarme de la cabeza la cara de Li, y es que él siempre tiene la cara seria, ceño fruncido y demás pero… ayer parecía melancólico, su aura irradiaba tristeza mmmm no sabría cómo explicarlo…. Pero siento que no la estaba pasando nada bien.

*llegando al instituto*

-Saaaaaaaaku! Buenos dias!- dice Ayumi y me alcanza por detrás

-Buenos días Ayu – le digo cortésmente

-que pasa Saku porque tienes esa cara…. No dormiste bien anoche?- pregunta

-ah? No es eso… me quede hasta tarde repasando mates- rio nerviosa

-ah! Me alegro mucho Saku, tienes que ponerle mucho empeño!- me alienta – oye, hoy es el partido con la Touhai verdad?, supongo que animaras –

-mmm pues sip, nos darán esa hora libre-

-que suerte tienes, podrás verlos jugar… dicen que los del equipo de Touhai están hechos unos bombones!-

Y así estuvimos hablando hasta que llegamos al salón, instintivamente mire directo al asiento de Li, y lo encontré vacio – esto sí que es raro… generalmente él llega mucho antes que yo… - me digo, pero en ese instante vuelvo a recordar – seguirá mal por lo de ayer?- me digo a mi misma mientras me siento en mi escritorio y la clase comienza

*A la hora del almuerzo en el patio*

-Saku, te fijaste Li no vino, que le habrá sucedido… tú crees que se está preparando para el partico? – dice Ayu

-Si debe ser por eso… - le digo dubitativo – _aunque creo que algo malo le paso ayer_ –

-Si seguro, ya que el partido de hoy según escuche era muy importante, pues medirían fuerzas para el campeonato– dice tranquila

- Vaya, eso no lo sabía – le digo sincera

-Bueno Saku, yo me adelanto… tengo que ir a ver a senpai – dice guiñándome el ojo

-Está bien Ayu, y suerte – la animo

-Vaya, esto es bastante relajante -digo mientras me recuesto en el pasto – vaya que tranquilo… - en ese instante giro un poco la cabeza y veo a Li, o al menos parecer ser él, en la azotea del edificio oeste – _que estará haciendo allí…esto es muy raro_… - mientras lo veía aún desde mi posición sonó el timbre del fin del almuerzo, eso me sobresalto un poco y sin pensarlo más me dirigí al salón a seguir con las clases.

*en el salón de clases*

-bueno, los chicos del club de futbol y porristas pueden salir para el partido – dice el maestro mientras algunos alumnos se paran para salir del aula junto conmigo

Saliendo del salón escucho una pequeña conversación entre Higarizawa y otro compañero de salón

-Hiragisawa no viste a Li? – le dice en tono preocupado

-Pues no, creo que no vino al colegio, igual lo llamo al móvil y está apagado, espero que no le haya pasado nada, él estaba muy emocionado por ese partido- dice algo molesto

-Sí, supongo que algo le paso el no faltaría así nomas… rayos, esto no pinta bien - dice el otro muchacho

_-todos están preocupados, y si él partido es tan importante para él porque no viene… -_ pienso mientras voy hacia el vestuario de chicas para cambiarme el uniforme con las demás chicas – _no creo que no venga a jugar, es demasiado serio con sus responsabilidades… ayyyyy, pero desde ayer no parece ser el mismo- _pienso angustiada

-Sakura! Te estoy hablando!- me grita Megumi

-Lo… lo siento, no me di cuenta… - le digo apenada

-Vaya, si que eres despistada – suspira – espero que no te distraigas hoy, también es un partido importante para nosotras, así que nada de estar en la luna Sakura- dice con tono autoritario

-si… - le digo de inmediato - _aunque no sé si pueda hacerlo-_

-bueno chicas, vayamos a animar a nuestra escuela!- dice Megumi, mientras salimos hacia la cancha de futbol

Cuando llegamos vimos que el partido iba a empezar, así que mire hacia la cancha donde estaban calentando, me preocupe mas pues el partido empezaba en nada y ni rastros de Li- demonios en que esas pensando que no piensas venir! – digo entre dientes, la final no pude soportarlo mas

-Capitana lo siento tengo que ir a hacerlo algo muy importante, en verdad lo siento – y diciendo eso me dirigí a la azotea del edifico oeste – _espero que sigas ahí…!_- me digo mientras corro con todas mis fuerzas…

A llegar abro la puerta y salgo a la azotea lo más rápido que puedo… miro para todos lados hasta que veo a Li, sentado en una esquina como un niño pequeño - así que aquí estas – le digo mientras me acerco, el giro su mirada claramente sorprendido de mi presencia

-Que haces aquí Kinomoto- me dijo cambiando su rostro, de uno sorprendido a uno bastante serio

-Bueno, yo estaba… buscándote…- le digo algo apenada

-Salgo de casa para no toparme contigo y aun así te encuentro aquí… - dice fastidiado, y dándome la espalda

-pues yo también estudio aquí!, así que tan listo no eres verdad? – le digo en todo de superioridad

-si sólo para decirme eso me buscabas ya puedes irte- dijo serio

-Arggg! Li! El partido está por comenzar así que date prisa – le digo señalando en dirección hacia el partido

-No tengo ánimos, ve tu…- dice moviendo los hombros

-Vaya, así que este es el verdadero Li… -digo mientras el voltea a mirarme otra vez- _ahora ya no hay marcha atrás Saku!_- pensé que al menos le harías frente a tus responsabilidades, y no esconderte a la primera dificultad que se te presente- le digo mirándole fijamente a los ojos, cuando él se para y se me acerca con un semblante bastante duro.

-Yo no me escondo de nada, a demás tú no tiene ni la mas mínima idea de lo que sucede – me dice mientras me coge del brazo sacudiéndome un poco

-Pues no se qué te pasará, pero no por eso te vas a echar a llorar como una nena! – le digo mientras trato de zafarme de su agarre

-Quien se supone que está llorando como nena! Niña estúpida– me dice ya furioso

-Quien más sino que tu, sólo mírate no eres más que un egoísta, se supone que tienes un partido muy importante! –le grito- no puedo creer que todos estén preocupados por un tipo tan egocéntrico como tú! y para colmo cobarde, no puedes enfrentar nada! Sólo te echas a llorar! – finalmente conseguí soltarme de su agarre y salí corriendo de regreso al partido, dejando a Li sólo en la azotea

-Demonios, una preocupándose por ese tonto y a él ni le interesa... - digo mientras unas pequeñas gotas salen mis ojos – no Sakura esto no tiene por qué afectarte – me digo a mi misma mientras limpio mi rostro y llego con las demás chicas

-Sakura! Como puedes irte así de un momento para otro!-me dice Megumi claramente molesta

-Lo siento, tenía algo muy importante que hacer- le digo apenada

-Mira Sakura, me caes muy bien y sé que todos tienen sus problemas, pero necesito que estés comprometida con el equipo, podrás hacerlo?- me dice

-Sí, lo siento! No volverá a pasar! – mientras me agacho en forma de disculpa

-Bueno ahora continuamos animando, así que a ponerle mucha garra! –me dice para seguir animando al equipo

Y luego de algunos minutos termino el primer tiempo, lo peor fue que perdíamos 2 a 1, así que todos fueron con pesadez hacia la banca, cuando para mi sorpresa y la de los demás apareció Li, se disculpo con todos y se puso a calentar para el segundo tiempo, y por un minuto me pareció que me buscaba con la mirada pero en cuanto nuestros ojos hicieron contacto volteo inmediatamente.

-_supongo que sólo es mi imaginación…_ - pienso mientras sonrió

La segunda mitad, nos fue mucho mecho de hecho ganamos gracias a Hiragisawa y Li que nos dieron el 3 a 2, al final todos celebramos…

-Buen partido chicos, ahora si a hacerlo mucho mejor en el campeonato! - decía el capitán

-Siiiiiiiiii!- respondieron todos al unisón

Luego del partido la capitana también nos felicito y nos dijo que luego de clases iríamos a un karaoke junto con los del club de futbol para celebrar, así que luego de cambiarnos fuimos en grupo un karaoke, pero poco a poco los chicos se iban yendo del lugar, obviamente Li también fue al karaoke pero como era de esperarse se sentó en un lado con la misma cara seria de siempre.

-Chicas me voy, cuídense y no se queden hasta tarde - se despidió Megumi.

-Megumi, yo también me voy! – le digo apresurada

-Ay Saku lo siento pero iré con mi nuevo novio Hideki – me dice señalando a un chico - y bueno tendremos una cita "solos" – me dice guiñándome el ojo.

-Ah! si nos vemos – le digo algo nerviosa, mientras ella salió del karaoke – waaa…. Supongo que tendré que irme sola – digo resignada

- Como que sola Kinomoto?- me dice muy cerca Yamamoto senpai,

-A pues es que… yo pensaba irme con Megumi, pero ahora supongo que tendré que irme yo sola – le digo

-Nada de eso, si quieres puedo yo acompañarte a tu casa – me dice algo empalagoso - de paso nos conocemos mejor

-A bueno… no se preocupes, en verdad vivo muy cerca, así que no será problema irme sola –le digo nerviosa

-Pero para mí no es molestia, en verdad me gustaría acompañarte- me dice

-_waaaa… ahora como salgo de esta _– pensaba – en verdad senpai, puedo irme sola – le digo muy incomoda

-nada de eso, así que mejor vamos- me dice poniéndose de pie

Y cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido escucho una voz tras mío

-Lo siento senpai, pero no sé porque Sakura dijo que se iría sola – decía Hirgizawa – Sakura, me has estado evitando todo el día, eso no se hace – me dijo mirándome tiernamente y sosteniendo mi mano – es hora de irnos, hasta luego senpai – se despidió cortésmente y me guio hacia la salida

-ufff… eso estuvo cerca – suspiro aliviado al salir del karaoke

-ah, etto… muchas gracias Hiragizawa, en verdad no sabía que decirle a senpai – me dije aliviada

-No tienes porque, es deber de todo caballero salvar a una damisela en problemas – me dijo solemnemente mientras besaba mi mano

-Kyaa!- dije con el rostro completamente rojo

-Ahora tu eres el que la hace sentir incomoda – dijo una voz ya conocida, gire la cabeza y vi a Li parado a un lado de nosotros

-Oh! Me disculpo!, a veces olvido que esto no es Inglaterra – me dice disculpándose

-No, no te preocupes Hiragizawa, está todo bien – le digo

-De acuerdo, pero llámame Eriol, así estará bien que yo te llame Sakura – me dicen sonriendo

-Está bien Hira… digo Eriol – le digo devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Entonces en marcha querida Sakura – me dijo poniéndose a caminar

-Si!, vamos! – le digo mientras camino junto a él

Luego de algunos minutos conversando me di cuenta que Eriol era un chico muy agradable y bastante gentil, nuestra conversación fue tan divertida que olvide que Li nos seguía, hasta que Eriol recibió una llamada al celular.

-Bueno pequeña Sakura, me temo que no podre acompañarte el resto del camino - se disculpa

-No te preocupes, ya estoy bastante cerca, así que estaré bien – le digo sonriendo

-Lo que tu digas, pero para asegurarme…- dijo caminando en dirección a Li – Shaoran tendrás en gran honor de acompañar a esta bella señorita hasta su casa!- dice pasándole el brazo por los hombros

Entonces ellos susurraron algo durante un tiempo hasta que por fin Eriol hablo

-Bueno Sakura, Shaoran te llevara sana y salva! – dice despidiéndose y yéndose con prisa

-Está bien!- le grito

-Ya vámonos – me dice Li poniéndose en marcha hacia el departamento

-Si claro- le digo para seguirle el paso

Luego de unos minutos y de un silencio bastante incomodo decidí romper el hielo

-Fue un partido bastante impresionante, juegas muy bien Li- le digo

-mmmm práctico desde la primaria – me dice sin darle mucha importancia

-Ah, pues si, se nota que practicas mucho… - _waaaa que momento más raro… pensé que estaría muy enfadado después de lo paso en la tarde, pero parece igual que siempre…_- pienso

-Oye!- me dice parándose justo frente mío – gracias por lo de hoy… creo que si no me hubieras hablado de esa forma no habría ido al partido

-ah… etto… yo… mmm disculpa, no tenia porque haberte hablado así, lo lamento – le dije muy nerviosa

-Pues sí, fuiste muy grosera, tus palabras hirieron inmensamente mi corazón… - dice en tono afligido

-Yo… yo… en verdad lo siento mucho… lo lamento!-me agacho para pedirle disculpas

-Bueno ya que ofendiste mi pobre corazón creo que mínimo me debes algo verdad?-

-Si claro, haré todo lo que quieras…- digo cuando escucho una leve risa

-La verdad es que eres muy tonta…- dice con una sonrisa en su rostro

-ah…- le digo mientras lo veo… y me sonrojo – _en verdad Li esta sonriéndome_? –

-Bueno ya que soy un egoísta, egocéntrico y bebe llorón, pensaré en algo para que escarmientes – me dice para darse vuelta y empezar a caminar – estás de acuerdo verdad? – gira levemente el rostro

-Si... – dije resignada - _después de todo lo dije…_- en eso escucho una leve risa - empiezo a creer que sólo fingiste indignación- le digo algo dubitativa mientras lo miro extrañada

-jajajaja, hasta que te das cuenta, como crees que voy a sentir tal cosa de las palabras de una niña tonta – me dice con descaro

-pe... pero… yo creí… que… - le digo confusa

-si, si… ya lo suponía, eres tan fácil de predecir Kinomoto – me dice sacándome la lengua

-oye! No se vale, me engañaste!- le digo enojada, mientras empiezo a perseguirlo hasta llegar al departamento.

-fffff…. Vaya que eres rápida Kinomoto, casi me alcanzas - me dice sentándose en la sala

-Lo que pasa es que te di ventaja- le digo sacándole la lengua sentándome frente a el

-jajajaja, eres graciosa Kinomoto… - me dice divertido

- oye Li, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero… porque estabas tan mal ayer?- le digo temerosa

-mmm… supongo que todavía hay cosas que no puedo superar – me dice echando la cabeza hacia atrás

-pero lo harás!, tu eres un chico muy fuerte! Y estoy… estoy segura que lo superaras – le digo algo sonrojada y agachando la vista

-Gra… gracias Kinomoto- me dice calmadamente – ya es tarde, es hora de descansar, que duermas bien

-Tú también Li, que pases buenas noches – le digo sonriendo, para después irme a dormir

**SHAORAN POV**

Me encontraba sobre mi cama pensando en lo sucedido hoy, la desagradable visita de Kumiko me afecto más de lo que quería, tanto así que casi no voy al partido, felizmente llegue y todo gracias a Kinomoto, esa niña tonta, patosa y descuidada, me ayudo a salir del trance en el que estaba…

ring… ring… suena mi teléfono y veo que es Eriol

-Alo Eriol, que sucede…- le digo algo desganado

-Tranquilo Shaoran, sólo te llamaba para ver si llevaste hasta su casa a Kinomoto, claro sin morderla en el camino…- me dice en son de broma

-Que gracioso, como si yo haría algo así… -

-jajajaja pues no lo harías, pero como es tan linda tal vez no soportaste la tentación y la atacaste en medio de la calle!- me dice dramatizando

-que te pasa, yo jamás haría algo así- le digo molesto

-jajaja si ya lo sé Shaoran, pero ahora si dime la dejaste bien verdad?- me pregunta

-sí, ya está durmiendo en su habitación…-le digo para que deje de molestar

-vaya, no creí que fueras tan eficaz Shaoran, y hasta la dejaste "durmiendo en su habitación"- me dice

-_rayos…_- no… es que ella al entrar en su casa dijo que iría directamente a dormir, así que yo sólo lo supuse –le digo nervioso

-aja, si claro Shaoran, tendrás que inventar una mejor escusa… -

-tsss… si sólo llamaste para preguntar por Kinomoto ya te lo dije, así que hablamos otro día- le digo antes de colgar

-espera Shaoran, hay algo que debo conversar contigo…- me dice algo preocupado

-sobre que Eriol…- le pregunto

-es sobre lo que te comente el otro día, pero sería mejor hablar en persona…-

-mmm si claro, te parece si voy a tu casa a las 9?-

-está bien Shaoran, que sueñes con los angelitos… Y mañana me dices como me veo con alas- me dice riendo

-Ja! Ja! Siempre tan gracioso – le digo con ironía, mientras le cuelgo el teléfono – pensándolo bien, escuche muy serio a Eriol, supongo que ha de ser el asunto con la novia de Yamazaki… mm me pregunto que habrá descubierto… en fin ya me lo contará mañana, será mejor que duerma… también tengo cosas que solucionar por mi cuenta-

*al día siguiente…*

- Tan puntual como siempre – saluda Eriol abriendo la puerta

- Dijiste que era algo serio… - digo sentándome en su sala

- Pues según estuve investigando, el tipo que estaba con la novia de Yamazaki el otro día, te acuerdas? Bien es toda una joyita… - suspira – se llama Ryu Ishinomori…

- Y que se supone que hace esa "joyita" – le digo algo desganado

- Pues porque me han dicho es que se relaciona con bastantes chicas con eso de las tutorías, y se aprovecha de ellas -

-mmm eso es bastante grave Eriol, estás seguro? – le digo serio

- Pues esos son los rumores, igual ninguna de las chicas a confirmado algo… si es verdad pues las ha sabido callar bastante bien… - me dice preocupado

- Tal vez son sólo rumores, no deberías tomártelos en serio, tu más que nadie deberías saber que no se puede confiar en ellos… - le digo mirándolo fijamente

- Lo sé Shaoran… por eso todavía estoy investigando… ayer en la noche hable con una de sus compañeras de secundaria, me dijo que cuando estaban en primero salieron como 6 menes, y él le tomo una foto a son de broma con la blusa abierta, ella pensó que todo era juego, pero luego cuando quería romper con él, la amenazo con hacer pública la foto, ella se reusó y al final toda la escuela la vio… - suspiró - ya que la foto no mostraba nada explicito las cosas no pasaron a mas, sin embargo eso le afecto bastante e incluso se cambio de escuela… -

- Pero si es verdad no tendría que haber más pistas? – le digo

- Ha sido bastante hábil, no creo que vaya por el instituto haciéndole eso a todas, supongo que escoge a sus presas…-

- Y tú crees que Mihara haya sido una de ellas?- le digo interrogativo

- No lo sé… esa mañana en el patio me intrigo como se comportaron los dos… - me dice mirando hacia el techo

-Que piensas hacer ahora? – lo imito

- Pues lo he estado vigilando ocasionalmente sólo va a la biblioteca, no parece haber nada raro en él… es frustrante… si no fuera por el club lo habría podido vigilar mejor… -

- Esta semana no habrá club… Tu sabes por los exámenes… así que podrías ir a "estudiar" a la biblioteca también, no crees? –

- Vaya el juntarte conmigo te ha hecho algo sagaz… - me dice sonriendo - entonces esta semana descubrimos que tiene que ver Mihara Chiharu con Ishinomori Ryu…

* * *

buuuuuuuuu... lo subi después de siglos... espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado gggg, ya tengo algunas cosas en mente asi que espero subir pronto otro capitulo... ^o^, y gracias a todos los que me siguen con esta historia! un super bezote! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**¿INGENUA O TONTA?**

**SAKURA**

Era domingo por la mañana y el clima estaba bastante frío, así que Sakura se encontraba acurrucada en el sofá, envuelta en una manta y con un gorro para dormir leyendo un libro para un reporte de la escuela.

- Waaa! Porque tiene que hacer tanto frío no puedo concentrarme! – se decía a si misma mientras se acurrucaba mas (claro si eso era posible)

-Afuera está haciendo más frío, y como estas no deberías quejarte – dice Shaoran desde la puerta

-Perdóname la vida! – le dijo con sarcasmo – pero yo aún tengo frío – le digo extrañada hasta que él se acerco y coloco una bolsa de sobre la mesa de centro y saco un chocolate caliente y un muffin de chocolate

- Tenia un incontenible deseo de comer algo de chocolate – le dijo sin mirarla

-Etto… huele muy bien… - decía Sakura con los ojos soñadores mirándolo atentamente

-Deberías cerrar la boca, se te va a caer la baba – dijo Shaoran mirándola de reojo con una leve sonrisa – ¿quieres un poco? – le dijo con malicia

-¿Puedo? – pregunto inocente

-Claro son 500 yens por el chocolate y 700 por cada muffin – le dijo mostrándole la bolsa con más contenido

-Ahh! Eso es un abuso! En la tienda están a la mitad! – le dijo Sakura exaltada

-Pues que crees, ¿que el servicio a domicilio es gratis?, a parte a mi no me gusta el frío más que a ti, es más puedo decir que lo aborrezco más que tu – dice Shaoran serio

-Jamás pensé que fueras así… eres un abusivo… te aprovechas de mi… - dijo Sakura con los ojos llorosos

-Rayos, ten toma uno – dijo arrojándole a sus manos un muffin y deslizando una chocolate sobre la mesa – pero no seré tan amable la próxima vez, ¿entendido? – dijo igualmente serio

-Si! Muchas gracias Li – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras comía

-Empiezo a creer que eres toda una actriz… - dice Shaoran mirándole mientras Sakura "literalmente devorada la comida"

-gggg lo siento Li, pero ahora estoy quebrada, así que sólo puedo costearme comida hecha en casa – decía con una sonrisa

-Te preparas el almuerzo, ¿verdad? por eso llegas tarde siempre… - dice Shaoran

-gggg… supongo que llegar tarde se me ha hecho costumbre desde siempre, aunque no creo que sea por el almuerzo, eso se me da bastante bien – decía Sakura bastante relajada

-mmmm ya veo… oye – dijo Shaoran mirándola fijamente

-ah…, que sucede Li, porque me miras así…- decía Sakura mientras se ponía nerviosa y empezaba a sonrojarse – _demonios porque es que esta mirándome así, me pone tan nerviosa_ – pensaba mientras trabada de desviar sus ojos para no verlo directamente

-ya está decidido, de ahora en adelante cocinaras para mí por una semana! – decía mientras regresaba a su posición y cruzaba los brazos

-pe… pero… - tartamudeaba Sakura mientras no acaba de entender lo que había pasado

-dijiste que se te da bastante bien, y acaso lo olvidaste? - decía decidido

-pero Li, no estoy segura que pueda con eso… - le digo

-no seas tonta, obviamente dividiremos los gastos, ya estoy aburrido de comprar siempre mi comida y no se me da el tiempo para hacerla…, también dijiste que harías lo que yo te pidiera, no es así? -

-mmmmm… si lo dije… está bien, lo haré – dijo Sakura resignada

-así se habla Kinomoto, me gustan los que cumplen su palabra – decía con una leve sonrisa en su cara

Sakura en ese momento sólo desvió su mirada para continuar leyendo su libro, y dejar de sentirse tan nerviosa ante Shaoran.

-Oye Kinomoto que lees? – pregunto Shaoran

-Ah, pues es para el reporte de Literatura, es lo que me falta para acabar los deberes – dice ya más tranquila

- ¿terminaste los ejercicios de matemáticas? – Preguntó dubitativo, mientras se inclina para observar mejor su respuesta

-Sí, ayer los termine – decía aliviada sin apartar la mirada de su libro

Shaoran no sabía si lo que Sakura le decía iba en serio o sólo lo decía para que él no la moleste, al final al verla tan tranquila suspiro sorprendido.

Al reflexionar durante un momento más decidió hablarle para romper ese silencio que ya había durado bastante tiempo.

- Me sorprende que los hayas terminado, con ese nivel que tienes en matemáticas… -

-Pues para que veas, si pongo todo mi esfuerzo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera! – le dijo mientras se ponía de pie – gracias por la comida LI! – diciendo esto último se aferro a su manta y se fue a su cuarto - que le pasa a ese sujeto, es bastante irritante… aunque a veces se comporte lindo… waaaaa! Qué demonios estoy diciendo, él sólo quiere aprovecharse de mí para burlarse y hacerme su empleada!

Luego de la discusión Sakura se quedo en su cuarto terminado su último deber y quedando satisfecha de sí misma por haber terminado todo a tiempo, y no dejarlo a última hora como era su costumbre.

**SHAORAN**

Como todas las mañanas desde que comenzó invierno el día amanecía nublado y bastante frío, y lo peor es que la rutina que llevaba lo había acostumbrado a despertarse muy temprano, y pues ya no había remedio ya que no podía cambiar esa costumbre.

-porque hace tanto frio en Japón…- se decía a si mismo mientras salía de su recamara

Al llegar a la cocina para tomar su desayuno se encontró con Sakura que estaba de espaldas cocinando, mientras cantaba algunas canciones, que se le hicieron bastante difíciles de reconocer.

-Buenos días…- saludo al entrar

-Ah!, buenos días Li… - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro – preparé jugo de naranja y tostadas para el desayuno, puedes servírtelo tu sólo– me dice mientras sigue preparando lo supongo es el almuerzo

-ah… - digo extrañado – si claro… - y hago lo que me ordeno hace un momento

-oye Li, prefieres los rollitos de huevo salados o dulces?- pregunta de forma que me sorprende

-salados… -

-lo suponía – me dice mientras sigue en su labor

_-que es lo que le pasa a esta tonta, está haciendo todo esto por un castigo y sin embargo está ahí toda feliz y sonriente… -_que es lo que preparas? – digo al fin luego de terminar de desayunar.

-sólo es un almuerzo, no tenias muchas cosas hoy, pero salió bastante bien – dice contenta

-mmmm, hoy no tengo practica por eso de las pruebas, te parece si a la salida vamos a comprar algunas cosas – digo mientras miro curioso lo que estaba preparando, pero ella gira para mirarme y me sonríe muy dulcemente cosa que me pone notablemente nervioso, sólo me queda desviar la mirada y pensar en algo para decir –… ya que no me gusta comer siempre lo mismo… - digo lo más rápido que puedo, para luego salir de la cocina.

-Rayos esto no puede pasar, como es que me puse así de nervioso… algo debe estar pasándome, tal vez será resfrió o algo así… - me digo a mi mismo mientras termino de alistar mis cosas e irme al instituto.

Al salir del departamento miro de reojo la cocina… - _supongo que ya saldrá, bahhh! No creo que demore tanto, o si?-_ Ki…- cuando estoy por llamarla simplemente callo… – nunca la espere para irnos y esta no será la primera vez… - digo mientras doy un portazo lo bastante fuerte como para que escuche y sepa que estoy yéndome.

*al llegar al colegio*

Bufo al llegar al salón y tomo asiento pesadamente, tiro la mochila a un lado y me recuesto en el pupitre

-Buenos días Shao, – me dice una voz sumamente conocida y molesta a un costado mío

-Ts! Buenos días- le digo aun molesto

-y ese humorcito Shao, te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama?- me pregunta

-no molestes, no es un buen día… eso es todo – le digo queriendo restarle importancia, obviamente no lo hice tan bien

-vaya, eso se nota… que paso? – pregunta insistente

-un idiota casi me atropella con la moto en la mañana, luego cuando un carro pasa por un charco me salpica…

- no te veo mojado…- cuestiona Eriol

-es que me di cuenta un poco antes así que me pegue hacia un jardín, sólo fueron unas gotas pero esa casa tenía un perro que me miro medio raro y me persiguió todo el camino restante…, definitivamente no es mi día… - digo suspirando

-jajajajja, vaya eso sí que es una mala pasada, pero es bastante raro que andes en las nubes…, no será que algo rondaba tu mente… no se algo con falda quizá? – dice irritándome

-deja de joder, no es eso… - le digo hasta que cierto sonido interrumpe nuestra charla

-Buenos días Eriol, Li! – dice mientras tomaba asiento

-Buenos días pequeña Sakura – dice Eriol cogiéndole la mano y besándola

Ante aquella escena no me queda de otra que decirle –Buenos- mientras fruncía el ceño y miraba hacia la ventana… el profesor no tardo nada en ingresar al salón…

Luego de terminar todo el primer periodo teníamos la prueba del día, generalmente no me preocupo por cosas como estas, después de todo el colegio se me daba bastante bien... así que sólo me dirigiría a comer algo en esta hora en vez de repasar como algunos de nuestros compañeros…

-tengo tanta hambre que comería una vaca! – dice Eriol sobándose la barriga

-jajaja no se cómo le haces para comer tanto- le digo mientras vamos caminando por el patio, cuando escucho una pequeña voz llamándome, volteo y la veo lejos corriendo hacia mí con lo que parece un bento…

-Eriol, se me olvido que tengo que hacer algunas cosas nos vemos – le digo horrorizado corriendo hacia Kinomoto y llevándomela lejos de la vista Eriol

-Li, olvide de darte el almuerzo en el salón… - me dice de lo más normal

-Kinomoto será mejor si nadie nos vea, sería muy raro que los demás vieran que me traes el almuerzo, así que la próxima vez se mas discreta, quieres?- le digo mientras tomo la caja de almuerzo de sus manos

-Está bien Li, no me di cuenta de eso… tienes razón- me dice pensándolo – Ah! – Grita de repente – quede de repasar con Ayumi!, nos vemos Li, que tengas buen provecho – y empieza una carrera hacia el aula

-que chica tan molesta… - suspiro - _en fin debo buscar un lugar tranquilo para comer…_

Luego de unos minutos lo encuentro, es por la parte de atrás de la escuela pasando unos árboles, hay un lugar medio oculto y tranquilo – perfecto!- me digo a mi mismo y empiezo a comer – _Kinomoto es bastante buena en esto de la cocina… teniendo en cuenta lo torpe que es… _- pienso mientras termino el almuerzo

/luego del descanso/

-Vaya que te perdiste la hora del almuerzo lobito – dice Eriol acercándose

-No sé a qué te refieres Eriol… - digo mientras intento despistarlo del tema

-Y ahora sufriste de amnesias, esto si se está poniendo cada vez más raro – dice con una media sonrisa para luego dirigirse a su puesto

-_Demonios… siempre es tan perspicaz?, tendré que ser más cuidadoso… - _pienso antes de concentrarme en la prueba que esta por empezar

**SAKURA**

-Al fin término… - me digo luego de estirarme un poco sobre mi asiento

-Vaya que si así empezamos la semana no sé como terminara – dice Ayu con pesadez

-si, pero al menos ya pasamos uno – le sonrío, mientras nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la salida de la escuela

-sip, te parece que si para festejar vamos por un helado? De paso te comento lo de mi senpaiiiiiiiiiii - me dice bastante feliz

-etto…. pues… verás tengo algo que hacer hoy, lo siento – le digo recordando que tenía que ir al centro comercial con Li

-en serio?, bueno… ni modo Saku, lo dejamos para después… si ya tienes una "cita" no se puede hacer nada, verdad? - me dice en tono pícaro mientras me giña un ojo

-Ah! No es eso… no tiene nada que ver con una cita… en serio… - le digo lo más rápido que puedo

-jajaja ay! que inocente eres Saku yo sólo bromeaba, pero con esa respuesta tuya me lo confirmaste – me dice para luego echarse a reír

-no… no es eso… - le digo completamente roja

-yara yara… tranquila amiga, bueno nos vemos mañana, buena suerte! – dice aun riéndose de mi supuesta inocencia y saliendo del colegio

-ahora que se supone que hare… esto es casual y tenemos que ir de compras en beneficio de los dos, o sea esto no es una cita… ¿Verdad? sólo es ir de compras… – me digo, pero mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por cierto sonido desde mi móvil

*-Alo… - digo sin mirar el número

*- se puede saber dónde te metiste, recuerda que tenemos que ir de compras – me dice alguien bastante molesto del otro lado

*-ah?, eres tu Li? – pregunto nerviosa

*-Pues quien más sino, donde estas?

*-en la entrada de la escuela – le digo aún temerosa

*-si que eres problemática, ven al parque que queda cerca de la escuela te estaré esperando - me dice antes de colgar

**SHAORAN**

Espere como 10 minutos antes que apareciera Kinomoto, la verdad no sé por qué es tan lenta, si en clase de gimnasia y cuando se pone seria es bastante rápida…. Definitivamente esa chica no tiene remedio…

-Lo siento… me entretuve un rato – me dice agitada

-Tsss… que lenta, no me digas que se te olvido que teníamos que hacer hoy… - le digo algo molesto

-ah?... pero tu también saliste mucho antes que yo y rápido, no me dijiste nada, no te olvidaste tu también? – me dice

-Cl… Claro que no, no íbamos a salir juntos del colegio, por eso salí antes y decidí esperarte aquí… - le digo, aunque en realidad si tenía razón, estaba yendo a la biblioteca con Eriol hasta que recordé que teníamos que ir de compras

-ah… ya veo… - me dice dudando

-pues vamos que se hará más tarde – le digo mientras empiezo a caminar hacia el mercado

La tarde en el supermercado no fue mala, al contrario fue bastante entretenida, no tenía idea de que Kinomoto supiera tanto de vegetales y carnes, me sorprendió la facilidad con la que escogía lo mejor y a buen precio, para ser sincero la vi bastante seria al escoger cada cosa

-llevemos camarones – le digo mirando el aparador

-mmm… pues son algo caros a demás que sólo vienen 10 en el paquete- me dice viendo el precio

-no te preocupes yo los pagaré – le digo aún viéndolos

-en serio?... pero no dijiste que dividiríamos la cuenta… -me dice apenada

-pues veras como yo los pagare me quedare con el 90% de ellos y como soy tan buena gente tu puedes comer el resto – le digo con una sonrisa malévola

-hoe! Eres un tacaño! – me dice luego de inflar los cachetes

-es algo justo, después de todo es mi dinero – le digo en tono autosuficiente – y no sólo compraré eso, sino que también cereal de chocolate y helado de chocolate sólo para mi… después de todo estoy ahorrando con la comida hecha en casa, verdad?- le digo mientras le acaricio la cabeza y me voy en busca de mis cosas

**SAKURA**

Luego de unas "agradables" compras con Li, volvemos al departamento… rayos! Aún sigue con esa sonrisa tan fastidiosa ash! Pero no te creas Li! buscare la forma de vengarme de ti! – me digo a mi misma mientras ordenamos todo en la cocina

-oye Li… - le pregunto algo tranquila

-dime… - contesta mientras mete algunas cosas en la nevera

-te parece si sólo hago algo de huevos revueltos para cenar, ya es algo tarde y quiero repasar la materia… -

-compre algunos hotdogs al salir del súper, toma uno y ve a estudiar, no tengo demasiada hambre después de todo – me dice aún sin mirarme

-no sabía que los habías comprado… , gracias Li – le sonrió – _al final no parece tan mala persona_…

-Después de todo ya me lo compensaras, verdad Kinomoto?- dice para luego coger uno también e irse a su habitación

-oshhhhhhhhhh, y yo que pensé que eras más amable ññññ - le digo mientras le saco la lengua, obviamente el no me ve y se va sin más, así que cojo el que queda y me voy a mi habitación, al llegar a ella dejo mis cosas empiezo a comer y alistar todo para estudiar, pero mi móvil empieza a sonar, y veo que es senpai Ryu

*-Alo sonpai – le digo algo nerviosa

*-buenas noches, estas estudiando?, - pregunta sin más

*-pues… estoy en eso senpai je je je –

*-bueno Sakura, ya que en 2 días es tu examen de matemáticas te paree si mañana no estudiamos en la biblioteca? Es que ya fui hoy y está bastante llena, realmente no se puede estar muy bien concentrado ahí… - me dice tranquilo

*-bueno… sip, pero donde podríamos estudiar? Tienes alguna idea?- me pregunta

*-pues en tu casa podría ser, después de todo sólo estudiaremos – dice tranquilo

*-etto… no creo que se pueda… - le digo algo nerviosa

*-pero me dijiste que tu Papá y hermano no estaban por el momento aquí, así que creo que sería bueno que no hayan distracciones – me dice persistente

*-ah… si lo que sucede es que vivo con… con mi Tía, sip y es algo gruñona y no creo que podamos estar tranquilos aquí tampoco – le digo

*-bueno, si no se puede que te parece venir a mi casa? –

*-sip, creo que sería lo mejor senpai – le respondo con una sonrisa pues ya me sentía aliviada por el hecho de no tener que mentir mas

*-que tengas buena noche entonces Sakura, nos vemos mañana – dice al colgar el teléfono

- Creo que este examen con ayuda de senpai me ira bastante bien – me digo a mi misma, mientras pongo manos a la obra y estudio

/a la mañana siguiente/

-que bien dormiiiii - digo mientras me desperezo y me levanto para ir a preparar el almuerzo, después de todo Li siempre se va antes que yo, así que pensé que sería mejor que el mismo se lo lleve

Al estar en la cocina mientras estoy ya terminado entra Li, está completamente listo y empezando a servirse jugo y algunas tostadas con chocolate

-Buenos días – dice algo parco

-Buenos días Li, etto… antes de que te vayas me avisas, si?- le digo sonriéndole

-ah?, porque tengo que hacer algo como eso? – me dice mirándome con el ceño fruncido

-pues para que te lleves tu almuerzo, así no tengo que buscarte ni dártelo a escondidas en el colegio – le digo como si fuera lo más obvio

- está bien… - me dice aún sin quitar esa cara de amargado….

Luego de un momento entra a la cocina y dice que ya se tiene que ir, así que le entrego su almuerzo ya terminado, y me alisto yo para ir al colegio.

-bueno hoy será un buen día… a ver qué haré de cena…. – me digo, pero en ese instante recuerdo que tengo que ir donde senpai para repasar matemáticas luego de la escuela – rayos no sé si llegaré para preparar la cena a tiempo mmmmm que hago… no quiero que Li se moleste… - en eso pienso que sería mejor estudiar sólo la ultima parte porque lo demás ya lo repase con los ejercicios y así llegar a tiempo para preparar algo – le dejare un nota en la refri para que no se altere – dicho esto y haciéndolo me voy a la escuela como cada día… o sea corriendooooo

**SHAORAN**

Me encontraba ya bastante cerca de la escuela cuando de repente alguien llega desde atrás y se lanza a mi espalda

-Rayos Eriol! Que te sucede! – digo con bastante fastidio

-Mi querido Shao, aún no te perdono el haberme dejado plantado ayer… - con tono fingido

-ni que te hiciera tanta falta, dime que averiguaste… -

-pues no mucho, ayer el tipo ese estaba estudiando toda la tarde en la biblioteca con una chica, creo que de nuestro año, lo seguí hasta salir pero luego se despidió de ella y se fue para su casa, y la verdad no vi nada raro – suspira

-tal vez toda la historia sea sólo un chisme Eriol… -

-no lo creo, después de todo la chica con la hable no parecía haberme mentido, y sólo lo vi ayer, tengo que seguir con mi investigación querido amigo – me dice apretando mas su brazo contra mi espalda – mmmmm Shao eso es un bento? – me pregunta curioso al verme cargar uno

-no! Es un auto último modelo!- le digo irónico

-que gracioso… jaja, pero en serio, recuerdo que dijiste que vivías sólo, quien te lo preparo? Una novia quizá? – dice pícaro

-que hablas, deja de decir tanta estupidez, lo hice yo mismo, me levante temprano y pensé que sería buena idea comer algo distinto de lo que venden en la cafetería – le digo muy serio – _al menos con esto ya no tendré que esconderme de él en la hora del almuerzo… _- suspiro

-Si tú lo dices Shao… - me dice mirándome y sonriendo como si sabría que lo que te dije es mentira

**ERIOL**

Todo esto de Ishinomori me tiene bastante intrigado, no quiero ver que lastimen a Takashi y este juego de detectives me fastidia, creo que tendré que ir a hablar directamente con ella… al menos me ahorraré un par de días.

Así que en la hora del receso fui a buscar a Mihara, al principio la note media esquiva, pero en el instante en que se separo de sus amigas la intercepte.

-buenos días Mihara – le digo caballerosamente

-buenos días Hiraguizawa – me dice y trata de irse, pero la detengo poniéndome frente a ella

-podemos hablar un momento? –

-ah?, no se que es lo que quieres Hiraguizawa, adiós… - me dice y cuando esta por irse otra vez

-Bueno, sólo quería preguntarte de Ishinomori, pero si no quieres le preguntare a Takashi, parece que los dos hablan mucho últimamente… - obviamente esto último es mentira, pero así al menos logre que se detuviera y me diera unos minutos para hablar, aunque parecía demasiado incomoda.

Quería acabar con esto de una vez, pero tampoco me sentía bien incomodándola tanto.

-tu conoces a Ishinomori, ¿verdad?-le digo algo más tranquilo

-algo así… - me dice notablemente nerviosa

-sabes, Takashi es mi amigo, y pues por lo que escucho de Ishinomori, él salió con bastantes chicas… no me gustaría ser yo quien le diga que tu también estas en su lista…

-Que! no…! No es así, te equivocas! Yo .. yo no… - me dice clamándose y luego volteando la mirada

-mmm tu no qué?, pues como yo lo veo… es la mayor posibilidad… después de todo es raro no?, que se supone que ustedes no se conocían y de pronto incluso hablen en los recesos… y sobre todo en el tiempo desde que estas saliendo con Takashi… - le digo bastante seguro

-no es eso!, sabes… yo conocí a Ishinomori a finales del año pasado, pero sólo porque fue tutor de mi hermana pequeña, ella tenía una beca para una escuela prestigiosa pero tenía que pasar el examen de ingreso con buenas calificaciones, así que hizo que le diera tutoría, después del examen, ella no llegó a casa hasta muy tarde y cuando lo hizo se encerró en su habitación… cuando entre y después de insistirle me hablo de unas fotos que tenia Ishinomori, y que bueno la estaba chantajeando con eso, Hiraguizawa si esas fotos se hacen públicas podrían expulsar a mi hermana!, no podía permitir eso, así que trate de hablarle de pedirle por favor las fotos e inclusive le ofrecí dinero pero él me dice que no quiere nada de eso… me sale con que me cobrara de otra manera… no sé cómo ayudar a mi hermana y en verdad el me da mucho miedo…! – me dice mientras caía de rodillas sobre el suelo y se ponía a llorar

-Lo siento, yo no sabía… - le digo mientras la abrazo para darle algo de consuelo – pero no dejare que se salga con la suya, escúchame Mihara, haremos algo para terminar este asunto de una vez por todas –

Ella sólo asintió y después de tranquilizarla nos despedimos dejando en claro que definitivamente la ayudaría y que no mencionara el asunto con Takashi, bueno para evitar malos entendidos (como el que yo me lleve…)

Al cabo de unas horas terminamos el día en la escuela, pase por la oficina principal para ver que tan metido estaba Ishinomori con eso de las tutorías, la secretaría me hablo sobre las tutorías, entonces cuando agarre más confianza le pregunte directamente sobre Ishinomori se puso algo reacia pero gracias a mis encantos y algunos chocolates termino por darme algunos de sus datos, "para buscarlo personalmente ya que tenía estudiantes a su cargo y quería ver si podía hacer tiempo para mi", al terminar mi entretenida charla me despedí amablemente y me dirigí hacia la salida.

-vaya con esto sólo me faltan algunos detalles para poderte atrapar… - digo mientras salgo del colegio y me dirijo a casa de Shaoran– será mejor que llame a Shao, después de todo necesito mano de obra barata… - sonrió mientras marco su numero

*-que quieres!- me dice de buenas a primeras

*que agresividad mi querido amigo, sólo llamaba para preguntarte si estás bien… si comiste o si necesitas compañía o un abrigo! – le digo bromeando

*-tssss… sólo llamas para fastidiar…- en ese instante siento que esta apunto de colgar

*-no, hablando en serio, ya hice algunas averiguaciones sobre el asunto… donde estas?-

*-pues acabo de llegar a casa – me dice

*- pues en este mismo instante voy para allá – me digo y cuelgo antes de que responda, conociéndolo no querrá que vaya a molestarlo

**SHAORAN**

-Demonios este sujeto hace todo sin preguntar!, rayos… - digo mientras entro a casa a advertirle a Kinomoto que Eriol vendrá y no puede salir de su recamara, al fin y al cabo ella me hizo algo similar con el asunto de su hermano y eso que yo espere afuera en el frio… - Kinomotooo! – llamo sin encontrar respuesta, así que me dirijo a su cuarto y nada, miro en la cocina, en el baño, en el balcón y nada, supongo que se retraso… - ashhh la tendré que llamar al móvil… - cuando estoy a punto de llamarla alguien golpea la puerta con insistencia, definitivamente es Eriol, y me apresuro a abrirle

- hola – me dice sonriente

-hola, pasa… iré a cambiarme espérame en la sala… - le digo para aprovechar en llamar a Kinomoto

-está bien Shao… tienes algo para tomar? –

-busca en la cocina debe haber algo de jugo creo… - y me marcho… al entrar en mi dormitorio llamó al número y nada… timbra, timbra y nada… - _que estará haciendo esta tonta…_ -

-Shaooooooooo quien es "K. S." - escucho gritar a Eriol desde la cocina

-de que rayos hablas… - digo mientras entro en la cocina y veo a Eriol leyendo una nota aparentemente pegada en el refrigerador

- pues de esto… "Li llegaré tarde, estoy en tutoría para el examen de mañana, firma K. S."…-

-ah?... – digo confundido - no lo sé, nunca me hablo de ninguna tutoría… - digo pensativo

-quien no te hablo de ninguna tutoría? – me dice Eriol en un tono muy serio

- pues… ah… bueno no es nada importante… déjalo… - le digo tratando de que no me pregunte mas

-Shao, te acuerdas de lo que te vine a contar no es así?, pues resulta que el susodicho aprovecha las tutorías para engañar a chicas ingenuas, y es algo peligroso dejarlo hacer lo que hace, dime quien es K. S…. – dice más serio que nunca

No quería decirlo… en verdad, pero si Eriol tenía razón y ese sujeto embauca chicas ingenuas definitivamente ella caería… - Es Kinomoto – le digo al fin

- demonios esa chica se pasa de ingenua, rayos, llámala en este instante… rápido! - me dice casi gritándome

- ya lo intente, no contesta – le digo

-hazlo de nuevo… rayos, vamos a buscarla, esperemos que su tutor no sea quien estoy pensando - dice mientras sale apresurado del departamento

Salgo junto a él mientras sigo marcando su número, hasta que al fin contesta

*-Donde estas! – le grito en mi desesperación

*-ah?, te deje una nota en el refrigerador, tenía que estudiar…- me dice bastante bajito

*-con quien estas?! sal inmediatamente de donde estés! – le grito de nuevo

*-en casa de un senpai, no sé porque te enojas tanto! Si te molesta tanto que no te haya hecho tu comida pues lo siento! tengo prioridades en ese momento adiós! – me dice un poco mas enojada y me cuelga

-ah! Niñata tonta! – digo furioso mientras miro el celular

-cálmate Shaoran, no debiste hablarle así… te dijo donde estaba?

-si, en casa de un senpai dijo…

-bueno entonces tenemos algo de suerte, después de todo sé donde vive el tal Ishinomori-

- vayamos… - le digo mientras sigo a Eriol por las calles

Luego de casi media hora llegamos a la casa de Ishinomori pero cuando lo hicimos no sabíamos cómo sacarla de allí

-llámala de nuevo y dile que salga, pero díselo amablemente – me reprocha Eriol

Lo obedezco, mientras él se acerca a la casa para ver si se puede ver dentro de ella por alguna ventana o puerta o algo.

El teléfono timbra y timbra y no contesta, esto me está desesperando demasiado..!, luego de un momento Eriol regresa en negativa, no se ve nada de adentro de la casa…

Estábamos ahí frente a la casa pensando cómo es que entraríamos o haríamos para que Kinomoto salga en eso el teléfono suena apagado y se escucha un grito ahogado dentro de la casa.

No puedo soportar más y cruzo la calle lo más rápido que puedo pensando en una y mil cosas, mi cabeza está sumergida en muchos pensamientos y sólo quiero romper la puerta entrar y sacarla de ese maldito lugar!


End file.
